The Witch and the Wolf
by JenivueGrimm
Summary: Its been ten years since the witch Kagome gave birth to the full wolf demon child Jaxis. Ten years since she failed to save from her son's father, Kouga. However rumors of ancient arcana hidden away in those mountains are calling her back to the very mountains she fears.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

* * *

><p>A man and a woman were both asleep. Two souls, unaware of the bond that tied them together. It was a calm and peaceful night, the wind gently blew its comforting lullaby to all across the land. On this night the man and woman, though seperated by many miles, shared the same dream. For one it was a nightmare, the other it was a blissful flash from the past.<p>

_There once was merely a young naive woman. Naive to ignore the danger that presented itself when she saw the piercing blue eyes of the wolf demon. The village was so close to the mountains and her mentor had told her not to drink. She was to protect the village during the festival from the wolf demons that inhabited the mountains near their village. She disregarded his words as those of one who worried too much. The wolf demons had never bothered them before... That she had seen. Why would they attack now?_

_She had gotten lost to the heat of the moment. He had come with two bottles. One for him and one for her. She had been drinking and merely saw him as a friendly companion to drink the night away with. Just a small lapse in judgment and she was on her back as the handsome stranger drove all memory of what she was supposed to be doing from her mind. It wasn't until after they had reached the peaks of nirvana that a scream brought her crashing back to reality. She looked to the village to see them running for their lives as wolf demons set upon the village. While the stranger had distracted her, his pack had surrounded the village._

_A sharp pain brought another piece of reality crashing in on her. The pain of a clawed hand stabbing itself clear through her stomache._

She shot her eyes open. Her body was paralyzed with fear as she layed staring at a bright blue eye. Yet she relaxed as its companion lacked the same color. Instead the other was a warm chocolate brown. She smiled and ruffled her son's hair before getting up.

It has been 10 years since that incident. By human standards she should be dead right now. However, Kagome wasn't a normal human. Some would say that it was due to some pact with the dark forces that kept her alive, that they did not want her soul just yet. Others would say that it was the will of the gods. Whatever it was, Kagome had fought tooth and claw for many months to keep herself alive. She recovered from the physical damage alright. However it was not so easy to recover from the mental damage when she found out that she was pregnant with her attackers child.

Jaxis was the most precious thing in the world to her. It had been hard but she loved him more than anything. For him entire kingdoms would burn if he would give the word.

Kagome and Jaxis had been traveling for as long as he was born. They didn't stay in one place for more than perhaps a week at the most. He didn't seem to mind. In fact he had always been a happy child. A cheerful companion as they wandered around the world. Both in the pursuit of the magical arts. Jaxis was a full demon but he certainly inherited her magical talents. She had seen it for herself. One time when she had gotten punched by some thug, Jaxis had gotten really angery. His magical pathways shown brightly and a strong wind blew his opponents away. It was only of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. However, his powers were driven by his mood too often. He lacked the control needed to not raise suspicion. Something that they both dearly needed to keep. She did everything she could to hide what they both were. For him it was slightly harder due to his tail. Perhaps that was another reason they were constantly traveling. Maybe she was just trying to find a place that they could settle down. Somewhere Jaxis could play and experiment with his powers without the fear of being killed.

The one village Kagome knew of that was perfect was the one she had let down. The one she failed to protect. She never knew how much it would mean until she was forced to try and find another. So far she had been out of luck.

"Mom you've been having an awful lot of nightmares lately. Is everything alright?"

She looked toward her son as she packed their belongings and provisions onto their ox. She then replied,"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare. They can't hurt us can they?" Kagome smiled as she watched her son shake his head. Then he asked,"Where are we going?"

"We're going to go into the moutains to try and find something. Come ancient artifacts from witches and mages of old. Perhaps there might even be some scrolls."

"Alright!"

Kagome helped him onto the ox before they were on their way. She looked toward the mountains with a frown. She had hoped that she would never need to ever look at those mountains again. The same ones that belonged to those damned wolves. Her hand tightened on her glaive as she grabbed the ox's lead and they left the village. She would not allow anyone to harm Jaxis. She would see those wolves burn if she got the chance. It would take them a full day to reach the mountains. They would set up camp hidden at its edge before going in.

* * *

><p>Kouga stared out to the distance as he searched. Searched for something that was out of his sight. Even if Kouga didn't know what to search for, his demon certain knew what it was searching for.<p>

It had been a couple of weeks since his failed mating with Ayame. That was what started this whole thing. He had become the chieften of the wolf demon clans, yet the elders wanted him to settle down. Ayame was a nice demoness, certainly more than alright to bare him children. Yet his demon refused to mark her. It wouldn't accept her as its mate. This piece of news did not sit well with the elders or Ayame. He had them snapping at his neck. There was only one reason his inner demon would refuse a demoness like Ayame as its mate. It was something that confused him. The only reason it wouldn't take her is if a mate already exsisted.

Yet he thought he would remember if he had marked someone yet.

'They will come.', he heard it say in his mind.

It had made him so some strange things in the past few weeks. The main one was spreading a false rumor of some ancient arcana that was hidden way in the mountains. It had never lead him wrong before but its motives were still very much a mystery to him.

Kouga turned his head to the side as he sensed one of the elders approaching him. The elder spoke once he had his attention,"They really aren't happy..." Kouga scoffed looking back toward the distance as he said,"I've learn to trust my instincts. They've never lead me astray. For one reason or another, he will not accept her."

"And the false rumor?"

The wolf prince fell silent. The elder sat down next to him as he asked,"Do you know who he's looking for?" Kouga growled as he said,"I think i'd remember if I mark some bitch already." His dream flashed before his eyes. Then he said,"They follow the pursuit of arcana. That is what it said. They will come." The elder stared at Kouga for a while. He was lost in thought. Faded memories darted past his eyes as he searched for an identity to who his inner demon was calling back. Finally Kouga left with a growl. Leaving the elder to watch the troubled young chieften. After he had left his sight the elder stared down to the forest. He narrowed his eyes as he spoted a woman and with a child and ox approaching. They were a bit aways but they would reach the mountains by sun down.

He looked back to the direction Kouga had left. Then he stared back to the forest. They had been hidden amoung the trees. Finally the elder questioned,"What has fate woven among its tapestry?"

* * *

><p>It was late sun down when they arrived at the foot of the mountain. She stared up at the imposing mass before she turned toward her son and said,"Set up camp for us sweetheart. I've got to go and set up a perimeter." He nodded and began to unpack their things. Kagome turned and set off to search out the area. She had been searching for a good while when she decided to head back. However, just as she turned to go back she froze. There was no mistaking it. Kagome turned around to see an all too familiar figure. A blue eyed man leaning against a tree staring straight at her.<p>

She glared at him as she readied her glaive. He on the other hand was in shock. Kouga started to chuckle, gradually it turned into a cruel laugh that had Kagome gritting her teeth. Finally he said,"I remember you."

He smirked darkly as he asked,"Didn't I kill you?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she replied,"I guess I just don't know how to stay dead." Her glaive bursted into flames as she readied herself for battle. Something he found incredibly amusing. Kouga rolled his shoulders back as he said,"I guess I just have to help you with that." In an instant Kagome screamed in pain as he slammed her into a tree. His smile quickly went away as he barely dodged the blade of her glaive. He ran a thumb over the cut on his cheek. Kouga looked back to find that she had recovered quickly. Kagome lunged and swung her glaive, leaving a trail of blazing bright in her path. He easily dodged just out of her reach as he laughed. This man was toying with her. With a slight twist of her blade a ring of inferno pulsed out. Thrusting him a couple of feel back. Kouga grunted as he shielded his eyes from the bright inferno. Then he smirked as he said,"I see you came with some interesting tricks." Kagome pointed her glaive at him as she replied,"Anything to see you suffer."

"How sweet. After all this time your still stuck on that one moment we shared?"

Kouga lunged forward and engaged her in battle again. Yet even as he battled her, he still was holding back much. He was swift enough to finish her off. Yet his instincts were holding him back. Telling him to stop attacking. He grabbed her by her neck, chucking darkly as she struggled to free herself. Finally he asked as he slowly rose his hand under her shirt,"What ever made you even think about returning?" His eyes wandered down to admire the body he had once conquered long ago. Kagome clawed at his hand, kicked furiously. Her struggling stopped when his hand brushed against the scar on her stomach. He ran a single claw down it as he once against asked,"What made you return?"

Suddenly, a small figure bolted through the trees and kicked him away from her. She collapsed to the ground coughing. Kagome then went wide eyed as she exclaimed,"Jaxis?! I thought I told you to stay at camp and set up?" Jaxis growled at the strange man who had attacked his mother. Then he said,"I felt your power flux and I was worried." Kouga was frozen as he stared at the boy. Jaxis snarled at him as Kagome grabbed him and placed him behind her as she glared at Kouga.

For Kouga he was confused. The boy was a full demon, he was his son. Yet he could also smell that the human woman standing between him and the boy, Jaxis, was his mother. That is when he heard his inner demon speak out,

'Mate and child have returned.'

At this everything began to piece themselves together. Kagome and Jaxis immediately turned to see as they were surrounded by wolf demons. She wrapped her arms around Jaxis and held him tight to her body.

Kouga narrowed his eyes and stared down to the ground as he said,"This can't be right. I never marked her." The image of him digging his claw into her body played through his mind. He only rose his eyes when the elders approached him. He was about to say something when suddenly, a huge gust of wind had knocked the entire ring of wolf demons that surrounded the boy and woman away. They looked to see the boy still snarling at Kouga, held in a protecting embrace by his mother, and both had glittering blue designs running up their bodies. The woman slammed the end of her glaive onto the ground and the trees sprung to light. Their roots tied themselves around everyone's legs. Kouga watched as she grabbed Jaxis' hand and ran.

It took little effort to break free of the roots that tried to keep him in place. In an instant he bolted off after them.

Kagome and Jaxis ran back to their campsite. She put him back on their now very scared ox before getting on herself and cutting the rope that held it at their campsite. The beast took off running as Kagome held onto the lead to guide it where she wanted the best that she could. However, dispite her pulling. The ox ran straight up the path into the mountains. Kagome cursed under her breath. Jaxis on the other hand was glaring behind them. When Kouga began to catch up Jaxis snarled and his magical pathways shone bright. Kagome took notice and looked behind to find that he was gaining quickly. She ran made a quick swing through the open air behind them. As the blade ran through the air it formed electricity which were too happy to shoot at him. He dodged and continued his pursuit. Jaxis joined in the attack unknowningly. Making it harder for Kouga to gain as quickly as he wanted to with the onslaught of wind that pulsed out. However, he was getting too close for Kagome's comfort. In a last ditch effort she reached into one of the bags and grabbed out a magical artifact that she had gotten from her mentor. It was an enchanted grappling hook. It had made it easier for her to get to places they normally could not go. She grabbed Jaxis as Kouga has just came within reaching distance and jump off the ox and into the deep revene. Kouga dove in after them, determined to capture them. She tossed the hook and watched as it hit the wall and dug its claws deep into the other side. They swung away from Kouga as he landed a bit aways below them.

She looked down and sighed with relief. For a moment she believed that it would be just a simple matter of reaching the top before him and running before he even knew where they went. Only it wasn't that simple. She had underestimated his abilities and as they had just started their frantic climb up the rope of the hook, they were suddenly wrapped up in the arms of Kouga before he leapt clear out and onto the path.

The struggle was on again as they kicked, bit, and screamed for help that just wasn't going to come. Kouga growled and put pressure of Kagome's scar making her freeze out of fear. This did not still the boy, no he fought more furiously. He only stilled when Kouga said,"Stop or my claw goes into her belly and she won't be surviving this time." The boy stilled and gave Kouga a confused look before looking to his very much paralyzed mother. Kouga placed them on their feet once his pack and finally caught up. Even so he kept his claw around Kagome's neck as he other hand grabbed the glaive away. His pack members held the boy to keep him from doing something stupid. One of the elders then questioned,"Kouga, what is going on." They could all smell now the truth about the two which had caused the prince to make such strange actions.

After a while Kouga finally said,"My mate and child."


	2. Chapter 2

Kouga leaned against the side of side of the open cave as the elders bickered and argued with each other inside. To say they were angry with the realization was an understatment. They were discussing what they should do about the woman and child and they questioned his ability to be a good chieftain. He turned his head to listen in more closely.

"We can not have a bunch of half-breeds bringing the clans down!"

"That child is no half-breed. Yet I have not seen a demon who can summon up the powers that child could."

"There is something wrong with that woman."

"Maybe we should kill them."

His eyes bleed red as he turned his body to stare into the cave. He dug his claws into his arms to keep his inner demon from coming out. The beast was bashing about trying to break free. Whether Kouga liked it or not, his inner demon would protect that human woman and the child with its life.

The elder that had spoken with Kouga had been silent up to this point. He stared at him in the corner of his eye. He could see that Kouga was battling to keep his inner demon from surfacing. He then said as he looked back to the other elders,"If we want a blood-bath, that would be a very good way to do it... His inner demon has marked her. Not in the normal way, but that scar on her stomach is proof enough. It choose her and if we attempt to harm either, well a good amount of wolves will die by nights end... As for the woman... Well, I can agree that there is something not right with that one. A normal human doesn't conjure the world to come to life, a normal human doesn't summon fire out of thin air, and a normal human certainly doesn't survive an injury to the stomach like her scar presents to give birth to a full blooded wolf demon child."

"What do you purpose we do? Kouga was supposed to mate Ayame, not a human!", one of the elders exclaimed.

Finally the elder said,"I don't know. I need more time to think." With that he got up and walked out of the cave. A few elders agreed and followed him out. Once all of the elders were out of the cave and had left, Kouga turned to go to his clan's den where the woman and child were. He stood at the mouth of the cave and locked eyes with a very pissed off Kagome. She held her glaive tightly in her hands, running a thumb over its edge. Jaxis sat scared behind her. They stood like that for a full hour before elders entered the cave. They walked over to the woman and said,"We have come with a decision. We shall spare your life as well as offer you a chance to get out of your predicament." Both Kagome and Kouga changed their focus to the elder that spoke. He continued,"If you manage to defeat Kouga, you shall be considered free of your mating bond. You and your son will be free to leave." The two glared at each other. Kagome rolled her shoulders and said,"Easy."

At this Kouga lost control and was forced back. His inner demon took to the stage as he said,"Your not going anywhere."

Kagome growled and charged at him. The battle was on. She swung feriously, used her powers to her advantage. He dodged skillfully, toying with her. He didn't fight back only keep just out of reach of her blade. She put up a ring of fire to limit his area to manuver and brought up the earth in a spike to try and impale him. He sidestepped. She brought up another to have him sidestep it again. Then she brought up another spike and stabbed in the direction he would move. He clapped his hands on the glaive to stop it. Kouga growled and quickly brought them off as it bursted with flames. He shook his hands to soothe the burn before he decided to take an offensive. He swept her feet to make her fall, she quickly recovered and managed to kick him in the jaw as she flipped back up. He glared at her and charged. She swung her glaive behind her. When she turned her head she saw him in he corner of her eye rubbing a thin line of blood away. He stood staring at her for a couple of moments. Both were at a stand still. Each daring the other to make a move.

Yet he finally made he made the final verdict as he licked the blood away. He was gone in an instant and before she knew what happened, she was crashing in the stone wall behind her cowering son. She couldn't see straight, everything was hazy, and she couldn't definately tell form the pain that she had hit her head hard on the way down. With a growl and attempted to stand. Once... Twince...Three times before finally her body wasn't able to recover. She fell unconscious to the floor. Her son began to cry and ran to her side. He shook her shoulder as he called out,"Mom! Mom come on you've got to get up... At least tell me your alright!"

Kouga turned toward his men and ordered,"Take them both back and put them with the rest of the females and children."

His men nodded and took a screaming Jaxis, fighting all the way and cursing Kouga. Kagome was limp as one carried her over his shoulder. Kouga's inner demon finally released control to his other side. The fight was over and the choice was made up. Yet this wasn't over, he could tell. Kouga didn't spare the elders a glace. He followed behind his men as they carried Kagome and Jaxis away.

* * *

><p>They come upon a small grassy valley, hidden away inside the mountain with only a small crack high above which shone the light in. The females and children waved happily at their mates as they came in. Only to fall into hesitation as they noticed the very angered child and unconscious woman. As the man carrying Kagome walked in he threw her down upon the grass. This made Jaxis cry even more as he shouted,"Don't hurt my mother!" He fought but the wolf demon holding him kept him from doing anything. Finally Kouga walked in and said,"Calm down." He glared at the men and motioned with his head for them to leave. They nodded and finally let go of Jaxis before leaving. Jaxis ran to Kagome and shook her shoulders to try and wake her. Then he cried as he glared at Kouga,"Damn you, let us go!" Kouga narrowed his eyes before he said,"No." He walked past them as he stared up to the night sky above.<p>

Jaxis growled at him but was stilled when Kagome stirred. She groaned and grabbed the back of her head with both hands. Happily, Jaxis curled into her stomach and wrapped his arms around her. She opened her eyes to stare warmly at her son. Their moment of joy was short up as Kouga approached them, gaining their attention. She wrapped her arms around his head and curled around him as they glared at Kouga. He crossed his arms and said,"Like it or not this is your home now. Attempt to run away and I will drag you back... Is this understood?"

"I will never stop trying to escape."

"At least we understand each other now.", he replied as he walked back to the entrance. Kagome sighed as he was gone and kissed her son's head. She looked around and inspected their surroundings. There was only one way out through the crack high up in the ceiling that was obvious. However, neither of them could fly so getting out that way would be impossible without her grappling hook which was taken away and hidden. Across the valley were some very cautious and confused wolf demonesses and their children. A river ran through the valley and along the walls were many caves. Most likely which led to homes. The only way out on ground level that she could see was back through the males. It wouldn't be easy at all. Yet as she looked down to Jaxis as he shivered against her, that there simply was no other option. She would get them out and they would make a run for it, never to return. Magical artifacts be damned, she never should have even through about getting near this mountain.

* * *

><p>It was raining hard as Kagome and Jaxis ran with the wolf demons close on their heels. She panted as she looked back to see them in hot pursuit. It had been three weeks since their capture and this was escape attempt number six. Her stomach growled painfully yet she couldn't pay any mind. It had also been three weeks since they last ate. A couple of times Kouga had come and dropped some chunk of meat before them and ordered them to eat. Yet Kagome didn't trust him and she refused to eat anything he brought them. The last time he even had cooked the thing. Jaxis followed her lead and also would refuse to eat.<p>

With every day they grew weaker and weaker. Kouga's disposition toward her had only worsened as well. They often got into battles. It was countless times that the females all had to the grab their children as the two fought. He came ordering them to eat, to drink, to do something. She would refuse and that was when things would get physical. He would try to force her, Jaxis cryed and tried to fight him off. Then Kagome got out her glaive and the battle was on.

It had become a hellish routine. She would spend nights trying to find a way to escape and plan. Sleep had become another thing which she had been lacking in weeks. It was rare and not her choice. She had to stay up and protect Jaxis. It was getting harder and harder to stay up lately.

They ran through the cold rain as they searched for the path off the moutain in the dark. Kagome had waited for Kouga to leave. She had heard from one of the demonesses that Kouga had the night patrol. It was the prime time to escape. With him gone she was able to use her powers and break free of the onslaught of males guarding their way out. Now the hard part was escaping the mountains and not run into Kouga as well as get off before he found out what had happened. Yet luck was not with them. The cruel fates and bond made it so that they ran circles around the mountain. She just couldn't see straight through the darkness and rain. They ended running toward a cliff and barely stopped in time. Kagome screamed out in frustration and anger. A single pair of footsteps approached and stopped a few feat away from them. Jaxis' growls were the only identification she needed. She turned to face those luminous blue eyes glare at her through wet ebony bangs. It was a familiar stand off. Kagome gulped and took a step back as he continued to approach... Wrong move.

Her foot hit the edge of the cliff and slipped down. The rest of her fell along with it. Jaxis whirled around and cried out as she fell. He tried to dive to grab her but Kouga had grabbed him and quickly threw him to the rest of the pack before bolting to the edge. It was too late she fell out of reach of anyone and a loud crack echoed in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Her eyes fluttered open as she heard her son's whimpering. She found him curled infront of her. His shaky hand reached for her when he noticed her eyes had opened. Yet he hesitated and pulled them back. He was afraid of even touching her. Kagome narrowed her eyes and began to move to sit up. However, she cried out and layed back down as pain ran up her leg and paralyzed her. Her son began to cry harder as apologies ran out like a river. She growled and looked down to her leg to find that one was fully bandaged and had a makeshift cast on it. She turned toward her son and sighed before she once against sat up. This time she put her weight on her other leg. It still hurt a bit but it was functional. Kagome pulled him into an embrace.<p>

"Shh... Its alright. It'll take more than a little fall to take me away from you."

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her as he cried into her chest, which was also bandaged up. Kagome secretly inspected her injuries and closed her eyes as she sighed into her son's hair. It must have been a nasty fall, she could only imagine how scared and horrified Jaxis must have been. How long had she been out?

"How long has it been?"

Her son shakily said,"You were out for only a week." She looked down and winced as she saw the darkened skin under her sons eyes. He must have kept watch over her as she slept. Kagome rested her forehead against his. Their moment once again was interupted by the feeling of a very angry demonic aura approaching. She pushed Jaxis behind her as she forced herself up on her good leg as she grabbed her glaive. Kouga stormed into the area and up to her as he yelled,"You stupid girl! Why can't you just get into your head-! Why won't you-!" He shook with anger as he failed to finish his sentences. Finally he threw some cooked meat at them as he yelled,"Eat!" She glared and limped away. He growled and approached only to stop as her glaive burst into flames. Yet it wasn't the same. It had faded significantly and the normally bright markings when she channeled her powers were flickering. Jaxis was growling behind her, his doing the same as well as he was trying to fight off fatigue.

Kouga winced. This wasn't normal, they were getting weaker and this was only going to worsen it. Jaxis fell into a coughing fit and Kagome stopped to check on him. Jaxis had gotten a cold from their little run in the rain. He had heard the boy coughing and hacking. Yet he refused the healer to get near him or his mother. Instead Kouga had just given him the healing supplies they had come with. The boy was somewhat knowledgeable with some emergency aid. Yet they both required more than just some quick fixes. It wouldn't be long before she fell deeply ill as well.

Kouga snarled and turned as he stormed out. Leaving the two to their own devices grudgingly. He walked out of the cave and far away before he screamed. Then he shouted out to the wind,"That stupid woman! That stupid kid! Why can't they see that they are-!"

'**She**_ does not have the energy to fight off that illness well._'

"They won't eat!"

'_They won't drink._'

"They'll probably just drop if it goes on much longer. They won't sleep!"

'_It has to change or they will not be for this world much longer._'

"That stupid woman still thinks she has the energy to fight..."

'_She will expend her limits to protect him, until she finally falls. The child will soon follow after._'

"No..."

'_Their mistrust will be the end of them._'

"No!..."

'_Without them-_'

"I said NO!"

He heaved heavily as he glared at the sky. Finally he turned his head and shouted,"What do you want?!" Ginta and Hakkaku jumped in surprise before they ran back to the den. Kouga turned back to the distance and growled as he said,"That won't come to pass." He forced himself to calm before turning and watching as a familiar elder approached. The elder sat down before him and said,"They are not doing well I presume." Kouga stormed past the elder and walked back to the den.


	3. Chapter 3

The days seemed to blurr together. Kouga had started to stop his visits to them. The fighting slowed down to being nonexistent. Sure they had their stand offs. When it got to the point where she channeled her powers, he walked away. Jaxis has fallen ill quickly and recovered as quick due to his young body. Kagome was not so fortunate. She spent little time awake really. Due to her injuries and the illness she was asleep most of the time. Jaxis had taken up the watch and tried not to sleep. Yet once night hit he was mostly out like a light.

Takana stared on as she rolled her ball on the grass as she stared at the back of Jaxis. He didn't really play with them at all. At first it was because of the tense situation with his mother and Kouga. Then when she started to fall ill and sleep, she had tried to coax him to play with them by bouncing a ball toward him. He cowered behind his mother's sleeping form and didn't get up until Kouga had tried to approach again. With Kouga and Jaxis all it took was Jaxis to start a growl and Kagome stir before Kouga left. Their leader didn't want to make her situation worse so he stopped fighting with her. Yet she felt sad for the boy. He was so scared and tense that all he could do and would do was sit near his mother hoping she would wake up again. With a sigh she looked down to the ball and then back to Jaxis. The boy was nodding off. It was understandable. It was almost time for them to go back to their personal dens and sleep. Then an idea popped in her head. She looked back to the adults to see that they were laughing and talking. Their leader wasn't, he was just sitting staring at the firepit as he searched his thoughts.

She looked back to Jaxis and very carefully pushed the ball toward him. It rolled the long distance and rolled to his side. It almost made it to the sleeping woman but he placed a hand on it. She was shocked that he didn't seem fazed by it anymore. He then pushed it back as he resumed watching over his mother. It stopped just before her and a small smile spread across her face. She once again looked to make sure the adults weren't watching before she pushed the ball back again.

When the ball returned, it stopped right beside him this time. He turned his head to stare at it for a moment before he pushed it back. The next time he just barely caught it as it bounced past him. He narrowed his eyes and turned around. He saw a single girl smiling as she shrugged her shoulders. Jaxis turned back to his mother and placed the ball on the floor before he pushed it back to her.

The girl frowned and held the ball as it made its way across the wide space back to her. Her mother called for her and told her that they were turning in for bed. She nodded and looked back at Jaxis one last time before she skipped off to follow her parents back to their cave.

Jaxis remained awake even after the adults had left and all the remaided were him, his mother, and Kouga whom stood staring at Jaxis' back. After a while Kouga turned and headed back to his personal den, leaving the two in peace as he had done night after night. Once all was quiet and they were alone Jaxis finally fell prey to the lullaby of the night and fell asleep. He walked over to her front side and layed his body gently over her side. Keeping them both warm for the night.

It was morning and he was the first to wake as usual. Yet it wasn't of his own accord. it was something bumping into his hand that rose him from his slumber. He rose his head and looked to find the same girl from last night smiling and waving. She looked back to make sure of something before she giggled and patted the ground infront of her. He looked down to the ball that sat in front of him, then back to the girl. He layed his head back down and swatted the ball hard enough to send it back to the girl. Jaxis had planned on napping for a little bit more but something bumped against his hand again. The ball was back and the girl waited. Once again he looked from the ball to the girl. Then cautiously he looked to his mother. She was still asleep and most likely wouldn't be waking up unless Kouga decided to come and try to start something. He then looked back to the girl and slowly he got up and over his mother. He sat down against and tossed it back to the girl. This seemed to make her happy as she silently clapped her hands in excitement. With a quick look to her mother she continued the game. It felt nice to finally interact with someone his own age. Normally it was just him and his mom. The kids from the villages that they visited weren't nice and often wouldn't play with him.

At first it was merely rolling the ball back and forth. Then it turned into bouncing the ball. Both dove side to side to catch the ball and bounce it back to the other. Soon enough the others noticed that he had become more active and after they were sure that their mother's were busy talking and doing their normal routines, they joined in. The more that joined the more fun and interesting it got. Finally it came to the point where they all came in to a circle only a mere feet away from where he was. They patted a spot and beckoned him to join them. He looked back to his mother and gingerly got up before he hesitantly joined the circle to continue their game. As he sat down the girl said,"My name is Takana."

Jaxis smiled and said,"Hello, mine is Jaxis."

A boy next to him then said,"I'm Issun." The other children all introduced themselves as they continued their game.

It was plenty fun as they played their game and shared stories. They seemed the most interested in his about the lands that he and his mother traveled. They asked questions about the monsters and about his mother. Finally Takana asked as she stared at Kagome,"She's really scared of Prince Kouga isn't she?" Jaxis nodded and said,"He causes her nightmares. Not to mention he's always hurting her."

"Why aren't you guys eating?"

Jaxis sighed and said,"Mom doesn't trust the food he gives us. It'd be easy for him to poison us. If mom doesn't eat, then neither will I. We're a team, a family and that's how its always been." Takana caught the ball and said,"Sounds like a really small pack." She tossed it to Jaxis. He caught it and said,"Maybe, but its always been enough for us."

"Prince Kouga your dad. Is he part of your pack too?", she cautiously asked. Jaxis growled and replied,"That man is not my father. A father doesn't hurt mom. He doesn't try to kill her, he doesn't threaten to kill her. We're merely his prisoners."

* * *

><p>The females watched from a distance in the corner of their eye. They were happy that at least the boy finally started to interact with the other children. However, the tough one was his mother. They had watched as the two fell into a fast decline. They were always tense and afraid. They kept their distance and they were constantly fighting. Fighting even without the energy to fight.<p>

It was good to see the boy finally relaxing and the mother was forced to take some rest yet... They still needed to find some way to get them to eat and drink. Shina sighed as she said,"Poor things. It feels horrible just watching them slowly fade away."

Oki, another female then said,"The entire family is screwed up from the beginning. None of them are happy. There has got to be some way of making things better." They all looked toward the eldest female, who was the mate to Kouga's adviser. She sighed and stared at Kagome. Finally she said,"Its still too soon for us to make our move. However, it would seem as though for Kouga..." The woman was deep in thought before she said,"I will be back soon." With that that she left to go talk with her mate. When she came back she said nothing of what she had suggested be put into play. The night passed and Kouga watched as Jaxis played with the other children. He would never stray far from Kagome though. Always staying close enough to easily keep a very protected perimeter around her. When she stirred he immediately stopped and turned back to look at her. Play time was over and he was at her side as her eyes opened to hazily look around. Then she smiled when they fell upon Jaxis. She rested her head back down. Jaxis cuddled up to her and turned in for an early night. Much to the silent dismay of the other children.

Kouga looked to Kagome's leg. She needed a healer and medicine. Her health would not improve until she did. It would only fade. That thought alone made him growl. Happiness was something that eluded Kouga as of late due to her situation. All of his interactions with her played though his mind and his inner demon growled within him. Finally it came to when she fell from the cliff. If he hadn't been so stupid in his youth, they wouldn't be in this situation. He would have been mated to Ayame and everything would have been just fine. However, that is not what came to pass.

A male is supposed to protect his mate and child. If the entire world were to crash down, he was supposed to be their strength. Here he was though, kept at a very strict distance from his family. He wasn't happy about the situation going on. The bond had been forged and he was failing as a mate. His eyes gazed over at his adviser as the elder male placed a hand on his shoulder before he left with his mate. Kouga took a breath to calm himself before he locked his gaze upon his estranged mate and child as they softly sleep. Tomorrow they would be seeing the healer at a nearby human village. With the mother in no position to be making any mad dashes, her son would also be grounded. They would be able to get medicine and stock on food as well as water. He sighed as closed his eyes as he tried his best to relax.

* * *

><p>It was early morning when Kouga and a small group of men exited their personal dens. His adviser one of them. They approached the sleeping figures as the adviser whispered,"We have to do this smooth and fast. The quicker we get them to the human village the less chance she has too put herself in a worse spot then where she is now." They froze when the boy stiffened and jerked his head up to stare at them. The men all looked toward Kouga and his adviser. Already the plan was not going to plan. The kid was up and they knew that it would be all to quick that the mother would awake to defend. It was a few tense minutes before Kouga narrowed his eyes and asked,"Do you want your mother to die?"<p>

The boy growled and began a slow snarl. The noise made the mother stir.

"That's what I thought... Boy calm down. If she wakes up and starts swinging, it's only going to hurt her and do you honestly want that to happen."

The boys noises lowered and he into an angry silence. Kouga smirked. The boy wasn't stupid and he knew that Kouga was right. His mother was in no spot to be fighting. It was too late however to not wake the woman as her eyes fluttered open and she glared at them as her eyes fell upon them. The entire plan had gone out the window. Kouga then said,"I'm taking you both to a human village woman. If you refuse to accept what we offer here then fine. You are to go to the human village and visit the healer immediately. Get your leg fixed and then stock up to your hearts desire. Alert the village and we're going to slaughter them. Try to escape and we'll slaughter them. You will have until the late afternoon to get what you need and return to the forest where we'll be waiting."

She narrowed her eyes before she said,"We need-"

He tossed her their bag of funds and said,"Your ox is outside. We found him for you." With that he turned and the group of men walked toward the entrance. Kagome and Jaxis looked at each other. The men stopped once they reached it and turned around. Kagome took in her son's state. His stomach growled and the decision was made up. She hung her head in defeat before she glared at the waiting men. Finally she stood up on her good leg and Jaxis stood to support her bad leg. They made their way to the men and followed them as they led them out the cave to her waiting ox.

She smiled and walked over to the beast. She stroked its ears as she cooed,"Hey buddy. Its good to see you." It was a bit hard but she helped Jaxis onto the beast before she mounted it herself. The group set out on their way.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed in relief as they stopped at the edge of the forest staring down at the village below. However her moment of happiness was short lived when Kouga stilled the lead and turned to stare at her as he said,"Remember woman. Your my mate whether you like it or not. You have until late afternoon to get your supplies and aid and get out. Any attempts to run and this entire village is dead." He leg go of the lead before he and his men left to hid among the trees. She growled and tapped the ox's sides to make it walk forward. They rode down to the village. Kagome wore a garment similar to a priestesses. Often mistaken for one, which had helped her in many situations. Her garb was a dark blue instead of the typical red and had faint designs among the dark blue. It also wasn't as puffy as the normal priestess garb. The pants were tighter around her legs and her sleeves were not attached to her shirt. Instead they were a tied to her mid upper arm so her shoulders were exposed. Her back was mostly exposed as well as it was tied together from the back and the collar which wrapped around her neck. Jaxis wore his clock to hide his demon features as to not panic anyone.<p>

Once they were in the village, they stopped and Kagome asked,"Can we find a healer in this village? I took a nasty a fall on the mountains and i'm afraid my leg might not well. The man stopped his work and gasped as he saw her. He then quickly gave her the directions to the healers house. The woman looked positively weak and starved. She thanked him and they quickly set out to the healer again.

When they reached the healers house he was sitting right outside. He wide eyed as he saw them approach. She smiled weakly and said,"I took a fall at the mountains. We patched up my leg the best we could but..." He stood up and went to her as he gently guided her off the ox as he said,"My dear girl. Come! Come! You appear to also have some other problems as well." At this she laughed nervously and said,"I might have gotten ill." At this the old man scoffed and said as he led her inside,"Might have she says."

The old man was very quickly and skilled in his craft. He inspected her leg and was darting about making potions and such. He came with a paste and rubbed it along her skin before grabbing his knife. The paste absorbed itself into her skin and numbed it. She only winced a bit as he cut into it and began his work. When he was done with his work on her injuries and had her stitched up, he went back and brought her a green potion in a large sake bottle. He made her take a cup before he put the plug back in the bottle and instructed her to take a cup every day. She nodded and stood up. The day progressed fast and busy. They stocked up on food and supplies. Going from store to store and buying only what they needed. Finally it was around the time that they had to go back. Jaxis was nibbling on some onigiri that they had bought. Kagome was leading the ox as they walked out of the village. She frowned when Kouga and his men came out of hiding to meet with her. She locked eyes with Kouga before he turned and lead the group back to their den. It was around sun down when they arrived. Kagome lead the ox into the cave back to the prison he kept her in. She helped Jaxis down and turned to stare at Kouga. The two glared at each other before Kagome said,"I suppose I should thank you."

"You should. It would have been easier if you would have just eaten the food I provided for you."

"So you can poison me?"

"Whether you like it or not your my mate. Wolves mate for life so poisoning you would sort of be an idiot move. Especially when you have my son."

"You weren't all that worried about my safety when you STABBED MY STOMACH!"

"WOMAN THAT WAS TEN YEARS AGO!"

"AND WHAT'S CHANGED NOW?"

"YOUR MY MATE, THAT'S WHATS CHANGED!"

"WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN? WE'RE NOTHING BUT YOUR PRISONERS!"

"FOR KAMI'S SAKE WOMAN!"

They continued yell and scream each other as Jaxis growled and snarled from behind his mother. The females and children watched from a distance as the familiar pattern appeared. Finally she grabbed out her glaive and it burst into the weak flames. At this Kouga rolled his eyes and turned to go back. She was feeling a bit better but she was still weak. As long as they would eat and drink, then that was all he could do.

He growled as he walked into the area with the man and left the cave, grumbling about stupid women and children. That night Kagome and Jaxis did eat in peace before Kagome fell back to sleep. Kouga for one evening was more relaxed as he sat with his pack around the fire. His adviser chuckled as he said,"So dear leader... What's step two?" Kouga gave him an aggravated look making the man laugh even harder.


	4. Chapter 4

The females relaxed peacefully along the river as the sun broke down upon them. Their eyes all turned to look at the one tunnel to where the males stood guard. Two voices loudly echoed out of it. The children giggled and all ran to go greet as Jaxis was the first to walk out. Following close behind were the two sources of the yelling.

Kagome and Kouga bickered loudly as Jaxis stood behind his mother.

"I DON'T TRUST YOU!"

"'I DON'T TRUST YOU, I DON'T TRUST YOU!' IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?"

The two bickering had become a normal instance since Kagome had started to be awake more. Kouga had been taking them out on occassions to let them get water since Kagome still didn't trust the water around or any water he brought her. They would leave bickering all the way with two empty jugs and come back a little bit after with them filled. Bickering to the end. Finally Kagome growled and gripped her glaive tighter. The flames appeared as she said,"See you later asshole."

"Have a good day princess."

With that the two turned and walked away. The women chuckled as the children all rushed to Jaxis who was immediately swept up to go and play. Kagome rested the water near their ox who layed on the ground grazing lazily. Kagome was fumming as she said to it,"The goddamn asshole." She sat down and leaned against the beast who looked at her in the corner of his eye before looking back at nothing.

It had been a few more months. She checked their funds and cursed under her breath as she saw that it was almost nonexsistant. A few trips to the village to restock their supplies and not doing any jobs will do that do you. Groaning she layed her head back before turned and said to the ox,"We're going to be in a spot of trouble if I can't find out how to fix this." The ox didn't look at her. She looked down to her leg and tested it. She rolled her foot and kicked it out a bit. It was finally back to its prime again, which meant that the planning could continue again, if only she could think of one. Kagome stood up and watched Jaxis closely as he ran around and played. She stood as a silent sentinel at the ready to protect him. Her mistrust of her surroundings had not faded with the time that they were there.

* * *

><p>Kouga growled and snarled as he walked through the den with his men to the outside. He paced as he mocked,"I don't trust you." He scoffed and said,"She was all too trusting when we first met. A little drink and kiss and she was trusting enough to get on her back for me. But oh spend months hunting and offering her food and drink and i've apparently been trying to poison her!" He continued to pace as his men watched amused. Then Kouga said,"Just you watch, her funds are going to run out and then if I don't take her out to hunt she's just going to resort to starving again. I swear its like taking a damn kid out to go to the bathroom ever 30 minutes!"<p>

He continued to complain and growl about his predicament. Ginta looked toward Hakkaku and smirked as he whispered,"If I didn't know any better i'd think he was enjoying them giving him a hard time." Kouga snapped his attention to them and snapped,"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"It better have been nothing! Get back to work!", Kouga continued his angery pace as his adviser approached. The elder man chuckled and said,"Enjoying mated life?" Kouga glared at him and said,"She's not getting anymore trusting, Jenei." The male laughed and began to think. Then he asked,"Lets see you've been taking them out to restock on water for... A month and a half now?... Have you decided what your going to do about Fall?" Kouga's expression immediately fell as he asked,"Fall's coming? So soon?" His adviser nodded and said,"Its been months and summer doesn't last forever." His leader growled as the thought of how he was going to handle this fight ran through his mind. Then he turned back toward him and said,"I'll have a personal den created for her."

"A personal den? My, my aren't you providing."

"If only she would accept!"

At this the adviser couldn't barely keep himself from bursting out laughing as his leader continued his angry pacing. He sat patiently as Kouga continued to vent out,"I am the male, am I not?!" Jenei nodded as he replied,"Right."

"I am the leader of this pack, no, god damn chieftain of the wolf demons."

"And a damn good one, sir."

"Alpha."

"So tough."

"I am the provider. I protect both them and the pack and provide all that her heart could want."

"Big strong man!"

"I am man, my word is law!"

"She is woman. Took care of your son for 10 years after you attempted to kill her."

At this Kouga turned and gave his adviser an annoyed look before he said,"Don't you start. I've already got her bleating that in one ear I don't need you at the other. Besides aren't you supposed to be my adviser? You suppose to be on my side!" Jenei laughed and said,"I try to be but my lord, theory and practice are two very different things... In theory the man is law... But in practice... If say my wife were to wake up one morning and decided that today wasn't a good day. Then guess what? Its not a good day for me either." Kouga scoffed and looked elsewhere. Jenei chuckled and said,"I would start bringing her with us to hunt. Her funds have run out and although she doesn't like you... She's going to do what she needs to, to protect and care for her son."

With that the man got up and walked to do his duties. Kouga stared up to the sky and said to himself,"If I would have just been smarter. I could have just mated Ayame and had a nice warm body to return to." He pinched the bridge of his nose. He thought to Jaxis as he snarled and stood to protect his mother. Kouga sighed as he said,"My son." With that he turned to get to work. Tonight he would approach Kagome and they would see if she would agree to it.

* * *

><p>She sat on the back of the grazing ox. Her eyes stared intently at the far off wall. Kagome slowly chewed on a herb that was meant to relax the body. Yet nothing would make her relax. Kouga watched from where he and his pack sat. He could see the worry and stress written all over her face. She was trying to figure something out. She sat almost frozen like that, even as the ox wandered as it grazed. He sighed and rose from his place.<p>

Carefully he made his away over and only stopped when Kagome snapped at him over her shoulder,"What do you want?"

To this he walked 'til he was within her view and said,"Whats wrong? You're stressed."

"I wonder why?!"

"Tell me whats going on. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Kagome chuckled cruelly as she sneered,"I'm not in the mood to play that game. Stop acting like you actually give a damn." Kouga growled and asked,"So what are you going to do? Starve yourselves again?" She looked away. Finally she replied after few moments,"Well your certainly no going to let us go." Kouga was angered by this. He nearly hissed as he said,"You are my mate and-"

"Stop saying that. We're nothing but your prisoners!"

"I am trying to provide for you woman! If you would just give me the chance!"

"Get away from me, you're a damn headache."

He barely could keep himself from strangling this woman. Then he finally said in a forced calm voice,"Would you like to go hunting in the morning with me and the men."

"That'd be fine.", she snapped and glared at him. They held their focus on each other before Kouga finally got the hint and left. Kagome popped another few herbs into her mouth as she shook her head and gazed elsewhere.

* * *

><p>Morning came all to quickly for Kouga and Kagome. The two were not happy about this day. Kagome leaned against the wall next to Kouga's personal den. Jaxis slumbered at her legs. When Kouga emerged the two stared annoyed at each other. His gaze when down to Jaxis and he asked,"Do you want to leave him here, so that he can get some more sleep?" At this Kagome growled and harshly whispered,"Stop acting like a concerned father." With that she stood and slightly awoke Jaxis. The boy drowsily woke up as Kagome followed an aggervated Kouga out. Their bickering did not stop there.<p>

"He is my son, woman."

"After ten years... You want to be Dad."

"For ten years I didn't even know you were alive. Let alone that I had a son."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Don't start, princess!"

Kagome then hissed,"Stop calling me that!" Kouga chuckled sarcastically and replied,"As soon as you stop acting like a god damn-" Kagome popped him upside his head, making him turn quickly to glare at her as she said,"Finish that sentence and we can forget about hunting and worry more about dodging my glaive." They glared at one another before continuing on with a still sleeping Jaxis following.

While Kouga and a few of his men hunted for the pack, Kagome was busy trying to teach Jaxis how to hunt the human way. Yet the would sometimes glance over and catch glimpses of Kouga and his men. They seemed to work effortlessly as they tracked down large game and took them down. He might not like Kouga, yet he couldn't help but stand in awe as he watched the man use his demon abilities. Kouga on the other hand sometimes took glances at Kagome and Jaxis. He tried his best to be as good as his mother. She was skilled with that glaive as well as a bow and arrow. Her body showed slight signs of sweat and she seemed to glow in the sunlight as she hunted. He frowned a bit as he watched Jaxis struggle. He could see that the boy had some hidden talent some where within him. If only he would just unleash his demonic potential. Stealthily, after the hunting party had enough to feed the pack, they stealthily watched Jaxis and Kagome. The woman was using her eyes to try and track down something. They weren't having much luck.

His blue eyes focused on Jaxis as he quietly whispered,"C'mon kid, use your nose. Use your nose." The boy did nothing of the sort. Merely stare as he mother wandered trying to keep on their prey's trail. Kouga nearly growled before he got out and snuck to the boy. He kept behind the bushes next to Jaxis as he asked,"You guys seem like your having a hard time." Jaxis jumped and narrowed his eyes at Kouga. Then man smirked and asked,"Would you like to help her?"

At this Jaxis shot a look to Kagome before looking suspiciously at Kouga. Yet the boy leaned in to listen to what the male had to say. Kouga chuckled and began giving the boy some tips.

"You've been doing things the human way for a long time, yet your not human kid. You've got claws and a damn good nose on you. How about you take a little walk on the wild side and give my way a try... Smell the air and take in the scent of the animals and surroundings." The boy cautiously took in a few whiffs. Then Kouga continued,"That's good, got its scent? You know where its hiding don't you?"

He aided the boy as he and his mother hunted. Always he ducked down or hid behind a tree. If Kagome even caught a single hair, he could kiss his plan goodbye. The boy was shaky as he practiced Kouga's tips on small animals that he and his mother encountered. Not surprising, he could see that Jaxis had never used his demonic abilities before. Well his mother was a human... Who was over-protective... And a bit of a bitch not that he could say those exact words to her. Yet Jaxis followed Kouga's words, slowly things started to click. Kouga could see his magical pathways shimmer before disappearing. Something was about to finally click.

Jaxis was lost to his instincts. Dark whispers that took on his voice faintly sounded from his mind. Kouga smirked as he watched Jaxis as the boy acted. A snap and gasp from his mother and the boy instantly reacted. His claws struck down upon the spooked rabbit. His smiled widened. Jaxis was just as surprised and laughed in victory. Kagome stood in shock as her son had killed the rabbit with his claws. Yet the boy wasn't done yet, the rabbit wasn't the prey he sensed. He lunged and struck a brush. Kouga's smile fell as a medium sized board demon howled in pain and glared at the boy. Jaxis was frozen as he stared at what he had just done. He jumped away as the boar charged at him.

Kagome and Kouga's pupils narrowed before both glared at the boar as it charged once again and struck Jaxis. The boy was tossed against the tree. The attack didn't last long. It shrieked as Kagome stabbed her glaive into its side. It turned and Kouga stepped in, he kicked it away from Kagome and Jaxis. Jaxis recovered from his pain and stared wide eyed as he saw his parents, side by side. Just a few moments, they would bicker and hiss at each other for just passing by the other. Their feelings set aside, he saw Kouga in a new light.

Kagome charged forward and went to slash as the beasts head, it slammed down before its snout. Kouga grabbed her by her hips and aided her in speed as he got her away before the boar went to attack. It thrusted its tusks into the air where Kagome would have been. Kouga slashed its cheek. Blood flowed freely. Kagome thrusted forward, it stuck itself deep into its hide. She and Kouga fought as a team. The rest of the pack watched in awe of the team. It was almost like a dance between the two. As she attack, Kouga supported and backed her up. The boar stood no chance. As Jaxis watched this, he felt something. His powers channeled and his demonic blood pumped through his veins. The elements came to him as he charged forward. He struck, the ground shook and the air came to life with electricity. He struck and paralyzed the boar. Finally, Kouga layered his hands on Kagome's as they held her glaive. They slide it under the boars throat before slicing it. Together they stood staring down as it let out its death squeal.

Kouga casted his eyes to Kagome and she locked them with his. Something inside her stirred, something she hadn't felt in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

The trip home was a pleasent one. Instead of the bickering, they were alerted by the excited chatter of Jaxis as he relieved his first hunting trip, Kouga chimming in as the two boys lived it up. They walked into the den toward the residental area as Jaxis excitedly said,"And then mom was like, STAB. I thought for sure that she was going to get bit but you dashed in and were like, pyche, and pulled her away."

"The most impressive part was when you got up after getting hit and you charged right back at that boar. I know most kids your age wouldn't have done that their first hunting trip.", Kouga chuckled as they made their way toward the ox.

Jaxis loudly exclaimed,"I was scared, but excited at the same time. I'm still shaking from the rush of it all!"

Kagome smiled and chuckled as she listened as the rest of the party praised and egged him on. She turned around and watched as Kouga ruffled the boys head and they began to get to get a bit rough. However, her hand drifted to the scar on her stomach and the memory flashed before her eyes. She shivered as she looked back to the rabbit, more specificly the claw marks on the thing.

"You picked up on what I told you quick. I was surprised how well you did."

She snapped her attention back to them. Her heart quicked with fear as the once happy scene not struck fear as a sign of something she dreaded. Jaxis noticed the fearful look in his mother's eyes as he cautiously called to her,"Mom?" Kouga didn't seem to notice as he bragged to the other men. He looked down to Jaxis as he said,"Next time i'll show you some more techniques." Kagome glared at him and said,"No." Kouga's smiled slowly started to fade as the mood dropped. He then asked,"Why?" Jaxis gulped and looked to the ground as everything quickly shifted. Kagome then said,"I will not have you teaching my son how to be a demon like you."

At this Kouga glared back at her and said,"Well if you haven't noticed by now, he is a demon. A demon with claws and fangs."

"That doesn't mean he has to use them."

"Doesn't have to-? Dear lord woman. He's a wolf demon. No wonder he's so hesitant and unsure of himself. You keep him afraid of his own damn instinct and nature that all he can do is stand and shiver."

"And you'd turn him into a murderous mass of destruction."

Jaxis closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his body. He slowly began to walk back to his mother. Kouga was about to make a sound of protest but he knew that it was useless at this point. Jaxis walked to where the ox was and sat down behind it. Kouga turned to Kagome as she turned to join her son. Kouga growled and reached to grab her arm. She stopped and was turned around and he then said,"Kagome, it is not fair to push him to deny what he is. For kami's sake, he did amazing during the hunt once he had a little guidence. When he sniffed out that boar and charged at it... It was the most wonderful feeling i've ever had."

Kagome stiffened as she listened to that last part. It brought be back to when Jaxis had channeled his powers for the first time. It was the exact thing she felt. She turned and pulled her arm out of his grip. She could feel the sadness and ache in his demonic aura as she walked back to Jaxis.

He let his hand fall limply to his side. Just when he thought he had made some progress, it was set back to the beginning. He turned and walked back to join the men. The rest of the hunting party had left as soon as the mood had changed. Kouga sighed before looking up as his adviser stood waiting for him. The man had a sympathetic expression as he asked,"Did everything go okay?" Kouga shook his head replied,"No, just when it started to look like I was getting somewhere with Jaxis, his mother freaked out... He sniffed out and took on a boar demon when he hadn't hunted using his demon side for more than maybe a couple of hours. He took a hit and got back up. Everything was going so right." His adviser smiled and then patted his shoulder. The two walked outside.

Kouga shook his head and asked,"What am I supposed to do, Jenei? Tell me what I did wrong. How do I-" Jenei chuckled and shook his head. At this Kouga looked to the side. They took a seat outside as they continued talking.

It was nearly night when Kouga said,"She has him so afraid of his own body. I mean she teaches him how to use his powers from her, but when it comes to his demonic side..."

"Kouga she's human... and a woman. That part of him is the only thing she really can teach him."

"But when I stepped in she freaked out."

"Its you Kouga. She's afraid of the same thing happening. She doesn't want her son growing up to do the same thing you did to Kagome... In other words Kouga, you've just got to take what you can and try to help her."

"Its been months, Jenei. After all this time I still haven't made any progress and just when it looked like I did, I'm back at at square one."

His adviser looked to the cave when he heard voices from inside. His leader was too lost in his disappointment to notice. However, he smiled when he saw the approaching figure of Kagome with a bloody bag of boar meat and Ginta right next to her. He then said,"Maybe not quite at square one." Kouga looked at him confused and turned around to see her. He got up and walked over to her as he asked,"What are you doing out?" She rolled her eyes and said,"Shut it." She tossed the bag to him. Kouga looked at the bag and then back to her as she continued,"Jaxis wanted to share the boar with you. You gave him some lessons and it helped him understand some things that I couldn't understand myself."

Kouga looked to the side as he said,"I merely gave him some tips. It wasn't anything that he wouldn't have learned by himself. Nothing to panic over." Things held a tense silence before she turned around and said,"Besides this was as much of your kill as his... I'm not ungrateful."

"I just didn't want your leg getting messed up again and have to bring you back to that damn village again... He's... A smart and wonderful kid. Braver than I would have expected... Thank you... For the boar meat."

She nodded and walked back into the den to join her son again.

* * *

><p>"Well if we're such a burden, why don't you just let us go?!", Kagome yelled as she entered back into the residental area again. Jaxis immediately ran to go play with his friends. Kouga scoffed and said,"I never said the word burden, your the one who introduced that little word!"<p>

The women smiled as they listened to the two bicker once once as they came back from getting some herbs. It would seem as though things had smoothed out. At least for the moment they had.

"You were thinking it."

"Never, princess."

"You know if you don't like taking us out to get water-"

"And I don't, you bitch too much."

"Then just get someone else to take us. Your Mr. Big Chieften here. Just get someone else to take us."

"The hell I will. So that you can pull your little magic tricks and escape. No way. I'll be the one to take you so that I know for damn sure that your not going anywhere. Now have a good day, Princess."

"Stop calling me that!"

He had begun walking away as he called out,"Princess!"

She gritted her teeth before she turned and walked over their little area was. A sudden gust of wind blew by and made Kagome shiver and wrap her arms around her shoulders. She looked as something hit her shoulder. It was a leaf, a nice deep red color and it seemed to be slightly crispy. Kagome sighed and stared at the floor. Fall was coming. She released the leaf and watched as it flew away. It would be getting colder and that would make things harder for them. She took a deep breath and groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

The night didn't ease her mind at all. For indeed that gust of cold wind marked the beginning of Fall's cold nights. She and Jaxis were huddled tightly together. Jaxis was awake though. He looked over his shoulder at his mother before looking to the two water jugs. He was a bit thirsty and his throat was dry due to him not really drinking anything the whole day. He was about to take a drink when a voice stilled him,

'_Tip them over and spill the water out._'

He looked down to the water and replied to the voice,'Mom will get mad.'

'_Blame the ox. She will only care for your comfort. She'll get up and wake father to take us out to get more water._'

Maybe he could chalk up that voice to barely awake situation, or perhaps it was his mind wanting just a little bit for his father and mother to be together. Yet he gulped and carefully tipped the two jugs out and watched as the water spilled. He then crawled over to his mother and gently shook her away as he whispered,"Mom... Mom, my throats really dry and scratchy."

"Take a drink of the water and chew on the light green herb."

"The ox knocked the jugs."

Kagome drowsily lifted her head and stared at the now nearly empty jugs. She groaned as she got up and said,"Stay here."

Jaxis smiled as he watched his mother grabbed the jugs and through sleep ridden eyes walked over to Kouga's personal den. She leaned against the wall beside it and called out,"Hey asshole..." When he didn't respond she put the jugs down and grabbed the nearest small rock before she tossed it it. She heard it hit against something and as well as the sound of Kouga jolting awake. She then once again called in a whisper,"Asshole get out here."

Soon enough an irritated and pissed off Kouga pushed the pelt that shielded his den and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried his best to calmly ask,"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Our ox knocked the jugs of water and Jaxis has a dry throat."

He growled lightly and lead the way as he whispered,"Whats next? You going to wake me up every night to take you to the damn bathroom?"

Kagome glared at him and then whispered back,"You know what asshole, I could have just walked out with Jaxis and tried another escape attempt! Would you like that better at this time of night? Getting your ass up to try and run us down?"

"It wouldn't even be try, Princess."

"Don't you start with that damn name, and another thing..."

They continued to bicker in whispered tones as they walked out to the river they always got their water from. Even as she filled the jugs they bickered in whispered tones. Kouga shivered as they made their way back. Fall was hitting hard. He didn't feel comfortable with his mate and child out. So as they made their way back to where Jaxis lay he stopped her infront of the newly made personal den next to his and said,"This is where your two are staying from now on."

"Like hell we are!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Its next to yours!"

"Glad you love it."

She glared at him and harshly whispered,"We'll be fine out here."

"It is a personal den, it is warm with a bed and furs. It gets cold out here during Fall. Excuse the expression but, it gets colder than and witches tit, which judging by you is a very accurate expression."

The loud sound of her hand coming into contact with his face echoed through the area. His head was to one side as he looked shocked. Then he sucked on his teeth as he said facing her again,"Alright I might have deserved that."

"Damn right you did."

"Would you just accept the den? I had it made just for you and Jaxis."

"We don't need your help! What the hell did you do to it?"

"Maybe i'm not as cold hearted as you think!"

"Oh yeah right!"

The two continued to bicker in their whispered tones. Jaxis had his eyes closed as he made his way other to them. He slowly chewed on the herb his mother told him about and grabbed one of the jugs from her as he walked into the den as he said,"I'll see in bed, mom." Shortly after Kagome walked to join her son as she said,"This isn't over!"

"Have a good night!", he replied before storming off into his den.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaxis slowly left his mother's arms and got out of bed. It was early morning, the men would be waking up soon to go do their duties. He silently crept to the entrance to their den and peeked half his body out. Sure enough soon Kouga emerged as he adjusted his fur wraps.

It also didn't take Kouga long to notice that he was being stared at. He looked to his side and looked at Jaxis staring at him like he wanted to ask something. He rose and eyebrow as he asked while going back to fixing his armor,"Everything alright kid?"

"W-Well I... I mean i'm a wolf demon like you so I just...", he began but gulpped and looked back to make sure his mother wasn't waking up. Kouga now held a confused expression. He walked over and peered into the den. From the way her legs moved he surmised that she had turned in her sleep and was now facing away from them. He looked down to the boy then back to his mother's sleeping form. With a final glace to the boy's slightly desperate expression he motioned with his head for him to follow. The rest of the men waved at Kouga as they left. Jaxis hesitantly left from behind the pelt and followed Kouga as they began to walk along the edge of the residental area. Kouga then asked,"What's on your mind?"

"What are the whispers?"

"Whispers? Probably me trying to get your mother to do something sensible and get into the damn den for warmth."

"No, before that. It was me, but it wasn't... It told me to knock over the water jugs."

Kouga stopped in his stride and turned to look at the boy with a look of mixed emotions. Irritated was one, but also a look like he couldn't believe what the boy had just told him. Then he asked,"It was you that knocked the jugs of water? Not the ox?"

"Sorry."

He sighed and continued to walk as he asked,"He told you to do it?"

"He?"

"Your inner demon."

"Who?"

"Your instincts?!"

"What?"

"... The whispers kid!"

"Oh! Yeah, he told me to do it.", Jaxis stared up at him and asked,"Are they dangerous?"

Kouga shook his head and scoffed as he said,"No! Dear lord, kid. He's partially responsible for keeping you alive. He's your more feral side, your instincts... Did your mother tell you that they were dangerous?" Jaxis looked away and Kouga got his answer. He sighed and said,"Well to give credit to your mother, she's only got a human's perspective. Hearing whispers in your head sort of points to something dangerous for humans."

"Mom's a witch."

"What did she tell you they were?"

"Demons who died long ago who are immitating my voice to try to take over my body?"

Kouga stopped again and stared at the kid like he had grown an extra head. They stood staring at eachother for a good few minutes. Once again Jaxis said,"Sorry." Kouga looked forward and continued walking again as he asked,"Is that normal for your mother? To hear demonic souls immitating her voice?" Jaxis shook his head and said,"Not always, and not always her own voice. Sometimes she hears them using my voice or someone elses." Kouga then asked,

"Have you ever experienced that?"

"Well I guess not. I haven't really learned to control my powers yet. I thought I had it when I went after that boar but I haven't been able to get them to obey me since. So I can't really hear the voices in the spirit world. However, Mom does though... She doesn't like using that type of magic though. Says that souls that still wander earth are here for a reason. One shouldn't tempt them."

Kouga nodded and said,"Interesting... Anything else you curious about?"

"Yeah."

They talked for a long while as they walked circles around the area. He explained the things that Kagome couldn't explain from her perspective. Then they talked about other things. Things like hunting, pack life, and other such boy things. Kouga chuckled as they neared their personal dens again. He looked ahead to find a mad Kagome, tapping her foot on the ground as she waited for them, with a her arms crossed, and weilding her glaive. Both his and Jaxis' smiles faded as they looked like two deer who had been caught in the head lights. Jaxis gulpped as he quietly said,"Uh-oh. Mom's mad."

"Only at me kid."

Jaxis waved to Kouga as he cautiously passed by his mother to enter their den. Kouga sighed as he continued to walk up and stood before her. She then asked harshly,"What were you doing with my son?"

"We were just talking."

She scoffed and asked,"About what?"

"It wasn't anything big."

Kagome turned and looked at their den before she grabbed Kouga's armor and dragged him away a couple more feet and into the tunnel before she turned and whispered,"What were you two talking about?" Kouga had allowed himself to be dragged away. When she had turned to question him, he loudly whispered back,"He was just curious about some things!" She then asked,"What things? Jaxis always turns to me!"

"Male things, demon things! He needed another male demon to explain certain things that were going on. I was the closest, its nothing you should be freaking out over."

"If it wasn't that big of a deal then how come you guys snuck away while I was asleep?"

"You were asleep! He didn't want to wake you up so we just went walking in a circle around the area. You could see us at all times!"

She placed her hands on her hips as she couldn't think of anything more to say. Finally, she turned and stormed away as she said,"We've been doing just fine for ten years without you." Kouga rolled his eyes and walked through the tunnels to the males as he said to himself,"You don't like me I get it."

* * *

><p>Dispite her distrust and anger toward Kouga, Jaxis and him seemed to gravitate toward each other. It wasn't like Jaxis didn't show affectiion to her anymore. Infact he still very much showed her he loved her. He always curled into her during sleep. Was constantly at her side as they went hunting and got water. Yet he also started to bond more and more with Kouga.<p>

Fall flew by and winter blew in. Everyone was in their winter apparel and the males hung out more with the females. They had stocked enough to hold them over through the season. The cold weather meant that they just needed a small group and a fire to keep warm in the other den. Which meant that Kouga had started to be more active with Jaxis. The door had been opened and Kouga was happily taking what he could. They wrestled and played in the snow. Often times it would end by Kagome and Kouga bickering over her being 'over-protective'. Some part of Jaxis must like seeing her and Kouga bicker with each other. Ever since the hunting trip, he no longer stood behind her legs and growled at Kouga. Nor did he growl when he approached them. She could even swear that he might even be staging ways to get the two to be in close proximity. Often it lead to the two arguing and walking away in anger. Jaxis always followed Kagome though.

Kagome watched as Kouga lounged with the adults and Jaxis played with his friends. He laughed and chuckled as they all shared stories. He turned his head toward her and his eyes locked onto her. She quickly turned to watch the children, when he turned back to the adults she once again stared at him.

Ari and Jenei watched the scene and smirked at each other. She snuck away and Jenei distracted his leader. Ari made her way around Kagome unnoticed. However, her presence didn't go unnoticed for long. After she had come within a certain distance she quickly turned and stared at the woman. Ari smiled softly and said,"Its cold out here. Wouldn't you rather sit with the rest by the fire?" Kagome hid her shiver from the cold before she turned back to stare at Kouga as she said,"I'm fine."

Ari chuckled and approached a little more. Kagome turned her head to stare at her this time. Her body tensed a little bit. Signaling to the older female to stay where she was. She spoke again,"You'll get sick again. Last time you had your son worried to death over you. Please, won't you come. You've been here for months yet, you've never really had anything to do with the rest of the females... We really would like to know you."

Kagome turned around fully and stared into the most calming and hypnotizing eyes she had ever seen. Her body loosened up as she was lost among the forest that was this woman. Wisened from her years of experience. The kind of wisened eyes that just made you slow down and want to trust in her. The wind once again blew against Kagome. This time it wasn't cold, it had brought the warmth of the fire to her. Her eyes looked to the air.

Ari watched with facination. This woman wasn't led by instincts, but it was something close to it. Kagome seemed to be looking for something in the air around her. This one just might be guided by her own powers where ever they may come. A silent guardian that gave her signs as to which way to go. She devoted her life to this unknown entity and it came to her call. It interested her to watch this woman as she weilded those powers of hers. Powers that her son weilded as well. Powers that might be the cause for her son to be born a full blooded demon. Finally, after Kagome had gotten what she needed from the signs she looked back to Ari and then hesitantly nodded. The woman smiled and approached the woman. She was careful and moved smoothly as she stood next to her before she grasped her hand and led her to where the rest of the adults where.

The pack made room as Ari and Kagome took a seat. The warmth of a natural fire brushed against Kagome's face and she breathed to relax herself. Her fire gave no heat, yet it burned all that touched it, it was her light in the darkness. Kouga quickly noticed that Ari had gone missing for a while when she returned with Kagome. The two stared at each other. The entire pack held their breath as they waited to see if a fight would ensue. This time was it Kagome who broke eye contact. She looked back to the flames and curled forward closer to it as she closed her eyes. Kouga followed her gaze and used a bit of untouched log to poke the fire and make it stronger.

The children returned often to warm up some more before heading out to play again. Jaxis curcled into Kagome's side and sighed as he closed his eyes. It might have been the first time in a sense, that that entire family sat for hours on end in close proximity. Yet to Kouga, it wasn't anything but a mere physical distance change. In truth, she was still very much keeping out of reach. He had made some progress with Jaxis and by extension a bit with Kagome. However she still was somewhere far away. As he watched the two get up and go to their den he made up his mind. He would focus on bringing in the final piece of his family together.

* * *

><p>It was morning when Kagome woke up. Jaxis was still in her arms. She hugged him to her body tighter before carefully extracting herself from him. There was a slight shiver as her feet made contact with the cold floor but she stood up and wrapped herself in a wrap before walking out.<p>

She jumped and nearly screamed when she was met with two bright blue eyes as soon as she pushed the pelt to the side. Kagome glared at him and whispered,"Jaxis is still sleeping. You'll have to wait a while long for him to wake up. Kouga shook his head and mouthed the words,'We need to talk.' With a final look to the bed she narrowed her eyes and stepped outside. Then she asked,"What?" Kouga replied,"Do you really want to talk about it here?"

With a roll of her eyes she motioned him to lead the way. He offered his hand only to have her refuse it and begin walking. Kouga rolled his eyes as well and easily kept up with her in stride. They kept their tones to mere whispers as they began to talk.

"What"

"We need to talk about that night."

"Which one?"

"The one you keep having nightmares about."

Kagome looked away as she said,"There's nothing to talk about." At this Kouga growled as he said,"There is plenty that we need to talk about." She scoffed and replied harshly,"There isn't. I think that night is pretty damn clear. You saw a drunk girl and you took advantage of her, ten years later you kidnapped her and are holding her and her son hostage."

"Oh please, tipsy maybe. But drunk? You still knew exactly what you were doing. Lets face it princess-"

"Stop calling me that.", she hissed as she stopped and turned to face him.

He turned to face her and slowly leaned down close to her face as he said,"You were naive and cocky. All you saw was alcohol and a handsome man that you wanted to fuck."

The sound of her slapping him rang out in the crisp morning air. He quickly recovered and harshly whispered as he stood back up fully,"Would you stop that?!" Kagome then hissed back,"You deserved it." They stood glaring at the other. He broke the silence as he said,"Could you say I was wrong?" Another slap rang out and Kagome was storming off back to her den. Kouga's eyes slowly bled as he turned and pursued her as he said,"We're not finished woman."

"Yes we are."

She heard one loud growl before she was grabbed by the arm and quickly dragged into his den. Kagome had her back harshly pressed against the wall. She winced and glared up at the looming male. His eyes slightly red, a mere glimpse at the primal being beyond those eyes. The being that she had lost her fight to. She had seen him before, had felt the power that his other side could envoke. It was a stand off of a completely different kind. One daring the other to move and the other daring any retaliation.

They glared at the other. The space between growing heated as their breathing had been slightly heavy. Kouga was the one to break the tension. His eyes closed and he brought his lips down onto hers. His arms wrapped around her form and destroyed the thin space between them. She was swept away by the heat as well. Kagome returned the kiss as fiercely as he did. Their tongues battled for dominance. Her senses were scrambled beyond recognition. He tore himself way and placed soft bites along her jaw to the crook of her neck.

His hands ran up and down her sides as he slowly began grinding his hips into hers. He let out a pleased growl as he felt her hands to tangle themselves into his hair. He bucked his hips into hers and smirked as he listened to her gasp. His hands smoothly ran down her sides to grip her thighs. With a dark chuckle he bucked his hips again.

She was drowning in the sea of fire that had enveloped her. Perhaps it was his demonic influence, maybe her own desire to experience what she had long ago, or even it was her own powers going haywire. What ever the reason may be, she was lost to the throws of this deep ocean. Yet even so, her mind wasn't completely gone. The threads of fear still struggled to keep the pieces of her from letting go. The memory of the pain, her scar ached as it all played out. His grinding became harder as his burning need made itself more and more apparent. Through clouded eyes she turned her gaze to the ceiling. It all seemed to familiar. Kouga ran his hand up and placed it firmly on the wall next to her head. His nails lightly scratched down the wall. Dear lord did this woman make him want to lose his mind. Had he any disregard for her feelings and wanted he could so easily just let go of the chain that held the beast back and just dominate her all day and night long.

She wanted him. Somewhere deep inside of the fiery and short tempered woman in his arms, she wanted him badly. Yet also, he could feel that something holding her back. The nightmares that flashed behind those fierce eyes. Of course, the nightmare that kept her from looking at him once again with those soft and loving eyes. He could still remember them from when he had her. They were so naive...

He dragged his claw lightly up her thighs. She fought to gain control of her mind again. She moaned out,"Kouga... Stop."

So full of wonder.

His fangs traced over the part of her neck that they wanted so dearly to dig into. This time she whined,"Please, stop." Yet her body was screaming yes to him.

So easy to manipulate.

His eyes darkened as did his smirk. She let out an unwilling moan. Darker thoughts swirled in his mind. Her body arched into his, her body rubbing against his manhood. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head as the events of that night played through his mind. So close, he was so close to the edge. Just a little bit more and he wouldn't help but throw this woman onto his bed and lose himself in her curves. He wanted this woman. He wanted this woman badly. Wanted to hear her voice cry out in pleasure as she had done the night they first met. Kouga would take her to new heights, reassure his mate of his desire and ability to protect her and Jaxis. Most of all, he wanted to push those memories away and bring her back into the present. As his actions became rougher she whined and planted sweet sinful kisses against his chest. Dear lord did this woman make him go crazy. She was so much more than a human, so much more than a witch. Any name that could be given to her, it wouldn't quite describe her. Before he had thought humans weak. After all his original plan was to mate a demoness. Yet now that he had this vixen panting and moaning in his arms, he saw something much more. She was eternity to him, never before had a woman made it so hard to keep control. His mind faded darker as he moaned. His bitch wanted to play so they would play. He sweetly kissed her shoulder...

...Before he roughly bit there, jerking Kagome finally to her sane part. With a growl she brought up her knee hard. Kouga yelped and collapsed to the floor. She wiped her lips before she started to storm out of the den. Only to turn when she heard a loud snarl. He had recovered and when he turned to glare at her, his eyes were completely red. Kagome was grabbed once again and pressed against a wall roughly.

He was brought out when a soft voice asked from the entrance,"Kouga?"

It was Jaxis. His eyes reverted back a little. When he turned to look back at her, he was greeted by his third slap of the day. He stepped away and sat down on his bed. Kagome stormed out.

Jaxis was surprised when he saw his very angry mother storm out of Kouga's den. Her powers fluxed and lashed around her as she went to where their ox was. He stared wide eyed before he slowly turned as Kouga emerged. Jaxis then asked,"What did you do?" Kouga stared down at the boy before he shook his head and left to go join the men.

* * *

><p>Kagome's fluxed and pulse for hours, her angry didn't show any signs of stopping. Finally when her skin and body couldn't handle the cold any more she walked into the packs personal hotsprings. Jaxis had followed her. He watched as his mother scrubbed her skin roughly. For long moments he didn't say anything, she looked just about mad enough to start raging and setting things on fire. Her powers didn't stop fluxing at all. Normally his mother was supposed to relax, at least in their past experiences she had always relaxed.<p>

"Mom... Is everything alright?"

She stopped and stared at him in the corner of her eye. He was slightly afraid of her. Her attention focused onto his blue eye. He looked so much like his father. Kagome still couldn't believe what had happened this morning. Deep down inside, that naive girl was still there. It would appear that her brush with death hadn't killed that part of her. With a deep breath she sunk a little further into the hot water. Finally she answered her son,"I'm alright, just a little stressed is all." Her eyes closed as she drifted under the surface. The heat enveloped her entire head, soothing the stirring feelings. She felt the water near her move. Kagome resurfaced, thinking it was her son who had approached her now that her anger had subsided.

"Do you want me to wash your back?"

Her eyes went wide as she saw who was sitting next to her. Instead of her son, it was a very nude and smirking Kouga who cockily replied,"Well if your offering." His hand slid behind her and rested on her hip as he pulled her close. Jaxis smiled as he greeted,"Hey Kouga."

Kagome glared at him and her powers fluxed once again. Kouga seemed to be slightly affected, he shivered as it ran up his arm that rested against her hip and bolted down his spine. The water shook and boiled around the woman. Kouga wasn't in the least scared by this. He stared down at her with a dark smirk. Finally he said,"I'm still waiting for that back wash, mate." That was the breaking point. A loud slap echoed out the room before she pushed herself away and yelled at him,

"Like hell! What that hell are you doing in here anyway?!"

He chuckled and said,"These hotsprings are shared by the pack. I heard my mate and child were bathing so I decided to join my family." Kagome hissed and retorted,"I am not your mate! Now get out!"

Jaxis looked from his mother to Kouga. Kouga chuckled and leaned back as he stared into her eyes as he said,"Your not very convincing lately." She hissed and tossed a fire ball at him. He went wide eyed and barely ducked in time. He looked back at the spot it struck and then turned to stare at her. Only to be surprised when she had stormed out of the hotspring after quickly wrapping a towel around her form. She took her clothes with her as she went to dress in privacy. Kouga sighed and rolled his eyes as he relaxed. Jaxis focused on Kouga as he asked,"What did you do? Mom's got a death wish on you." Kouga smirked and ruffled his son's hair. Then he said,"She just not happy with me right now."


	7. Chapter 7

She hated this man with a passion now. The game between the two had changed now. She could swear that he was going out of his way to push her to her limit. Kagome knew that was what he was doing, for he always had that smirk as they played.

He no longer backed off once her glaive was out, normally this would give a clear sign that the game was over. Now... Well it merely marked the beginning.

As of lately, the males had been getting very close with the women and of course for Kouga he had targeted her. There was something wrong, Jaxis was fine, but Kouga was off. There was something strange about his eyes, almost like he had been drinking yet not quite. He was more focused and quick to pick up on things. He would kick of the game by coming to close, ignoring any and all signs she gave to back away. Kouga would find any possible way to rub against her. Even if it was just the ghost of a touch he strived for it. Then came her reaction. She would draw her weapon and they would snap into their familiar stand off. One held a glare and the other a smirk. It was that smirk. It wasn't long for the string to snap. He wasn't going to back off and by now she knew that. She would fight, channel her powers and he would keep out of her reach. Kagome would say that it was almost like a spar but, he never went on the offence. He merely dodged, smirking. Almost like he was driving home a point.

For Kouga it was immense fun. He knew what was driving him to act differently with her. It was almost mating season. Slowly this part of him would be pushed back and the beast would have rein. It was also the reason why no other males had even dared get within a certain area of her. Well there were two reasons for that, just as there were two reasons for the game he had introduced. Any advance upon her, would challenge his claim. Kagome was marked and his. To try and take an already mated female... Well you'd have to kill the male and to try and take the Alpha's woman, you'd have to be really stupid. They'd be considered suicidal considering just who the woman was as well. She was the spitfire who would attack even their own leader for approaching her in such a way. No male had the confidence in him to take on not only a woman with the very elements at her side but also a pissed off Leader.

The reasoning for the switch in games was really for the beast. It was clear to the adult wolf demons, the pups were too young to even start reacting to the season. His demon enjoyed getting her to flex her abilities. There was a sense of allure as she fought him. Trying to get him to go away. He wanted to admire those channels that would shine through her skin. Then there was the glare that had such fire behind it. He wanted to show just how powerful she was. To leave no doubt in his pack's mind that she belonged as Alpha beside him. Then there was the other reason. To let her now that she belong to him. That he was her dominate.

He held his hands carefree behind his back as he dodged her glaive's attacks. A low pleased growl escaped his through as she fought furiously. Oh she may fight him, yet she would not be able to defeat his claim to her. Every attack he rubbed it in by just barely dodging her. He stayed close as he moved about around her attacks. She could fight him all she wanted. However, he was her male and no matter what-

She slammed her glaive down and stopped to breath heavily. Her body coated in a thin layer of sweat as she continued to glare at him. It was practically music to his ears as he heard her broken breathing. They were still as he looked down to her. Once again the strange occurance happened. His eyes deepened into pink color before dimming a bit. Her body had reached its limits, her limbs shook a bit as she tried to get up and fight as furiously as she had. Yet she couldn't. All she could do was barely stand there in the same position. Her legs crouched down slightly as she held her glaive. Its blade buried into the ground before Kouga. The cocky bastard brought his hands from behind him. The smirk never left his face as he walked past her, rubbing his side against hers.

... She would submit to his strength in the end.

* * *

><p>Kagome barely kept herself from cursing as she hung her head in defeat. She slid down to her knees before sitting down. Her hands slid down its pole as she did so. She placed some of her weight on it as she kept her upper body leaned against it.<p>

She didn't understand what was going on. Kagome struggled to catch her breath. Then again she couldn't possibly understand, she wasn't a demon. For all she knew everyone was just acting a little bit crazy. Jaxis and the other children were fine so she couldn't understand was was going on. This was the cycle that had started. The frequency of these fights with Kouga were increasing. He kept pushing her more and more. It was afternoon and this was the second time she had gone full out fighting.

"Mom you okay?"

At the voice she looked to the side to see Jaxis with a worried expression. She nodded and stood up as she said,"I'm fine, i'm just disappointed." Kagome waited a bit before she struggled a bit to free her weapon. From there she walked into their den to go get a drink of water from their water jugs.

Once inside she grabbed and one of the jugs and stared gulping down the cool liquid. She had to stop once she was out of breath and licked the excess away. Jaxis followed behind as he said,"You guys have been fighting more and more lately. Not the vocal fighting you guys normally do."

Kagome glared at the entrance as she said,"Bastard doesn't know how to keep his distance."

"Mom, language."

She took in more water before she set it down.

* * *

><p>Every day that's how it went. Then again Jenei knew what was going on. Normally, like the other males, Kouga had been trying to woe one or two women to spend the season with. Each male had their own strategy yet he knew his leader enough to understand that this was the same.<p>

Kouga pushed her to attack, to pull all her might into trying to harm him. In short, to pull all her attention onto him. It worked very well actually. When he was in the area, her attention followed the young leader. He was bothering her for a reason. While with the other women he had meaningless sex with he riled them up with close encounters and false love. With this one, affection wouldn't work on her. He had done that when they made Jaxis, now she was weary to any affection that didn't come from her son. Yet Jenei could see it, it was an entirely different foreplay. All she could think about was him, her energy was put into him. Kouga urged and tempted her on until she couldn't move anymore and had to retreat to refresh herself in her den.

He was increasing the amount of times he did this very slowly. Kouga was testing her limits, seeing how long she needed to recover form utter exhaustion, how much was recovered in that amount of time, and finally where did the line reside where she wouldn't be able to fight him anymore. He did this with all his girls, not quite as straight forward as he was with this one but he tested them all. Only the ones that were the more endurant made it to his den for the season.

Ari stood beside Jenei as she watched the two fight once again. She chuckled as she said,"He's been pulling this on her for days. Does he plan on stopping?"

Jenei shook his head.

"He's not helping himself in the affection department."

He held in a laugh before he said,"He's driven by lust right now leave him alone. This is going to be his first mating season with his mate here." His wife wrapped her arms around his waist before she said as her smile faded a bit,"I'm not quite sure he'll be able to even get her into his den... He might have to bite the bullet." At this her husband watched carefully before he said,"I'm not quite sure. It is a delicate situation. Maybe him allowing her to do this is building her affection for him?" His wife made a sound of confusion before he continued,"She's been hurt by him and her anger had never been dealt with. Something only he can do. Perhaps the reason he decided to not use affection is because he knows that such an action from him to her would be seen as a sign of the same thing going to happen. By allowing her to vent every day, unleash her anger, hurt, and pain... He's building a bond."

* * *

><p>She collapsed onto the bed face down. They had just finished their bath when Kouga had come. He nearly had attempted to join them but they exited just in time. Once again he provoked Kagome by rubbing against her as they passed each other.<p>

As it was with the past fights. He had kept just out of her reach and it was only a matter of time before she tired herself out. How he loved this new game. He left her to go and take a bath as he had planned. Kagome and Jaxis walked back to their den. Well Kagome at that point was staggering a bit as they made their way back.

Jaxis climbed in after her and slid under her arm as he curled closely to her. His mother did not move for a while as she recovered from once again pushing herself beyond what her physical body could take. This time she even had exhausted her powers. Kouga had been pleased about this. When his mother finally did get the energy, she merely turned and wrapped both her arms around him. She brought him close to her body. The two embraced each other as sleep quickly claimed Kagome.

~...~

When she woke she quickly found that things were not as they should be. Jaxis wasn't in her arms or in the bed with her. She could feel that someone was staring at her from the foot of the bed. She sat up and allowed the full situation to come to her attention.

First she wasn't in her room, she was in Kouga's bed. Second, said demon was leaning against the wall staring at her. His eyes were blood red and his tail lazily swayed from side to side. It was late at night and faded moonlight illuminted only slivers of his form. Yet she knew him from anywhere. This wasn't the Kouga that was used to dealing with either. This is the side of him that she had first battled when they were decided what to do with her and Jaxis. This was the one that she had lost her freedom to.

Once her focus was strictly on him, he moved from the wall. The way that he approached reminded her of a predator stalking its pray. His eyes held her in a trance and she was paralyzed. They demanded her to not move an inch as he reached the foot of the bed and got on all fours upon it. He crept his way up. As he neared her legs his hand slid up. He caressed the calf before he grabbed the back of her knee. As he climbed higher up her body his other hand slide up her form. Somehow her clothes had gone missing without her notice.

The hand admired and grazed the skin with its nails before he reached her wrist. He gently wrapped his hand around it before he lowered his body upon hers. The act forcing her to lay back down as the male loomed over her. His armor was gone and she could feel the heat of his chest. The only thing seperating them now was his pelt which he did not remove just yet. He brought down his mouth to trace along her collar bone. His hand moved to bend her knee to allow more access. She could feel his manhood pressed against the pelt. Yet it was his tongue that demanded her attention.

It held its slow sinful path as it slid up her neck. Her breathing got heavier as her mind as heat started to rise and pool. Finally it reached the area where her jaw met her head. With a smirk he traced the shell of her ear before he blew softly into it. The woman under him quietly moaned and arched into him. He chuckled and pressed his hips into hers deeply. She would be doing none of that. He continued his attention on her hear for a little bit. Nipping and breathing into it, making her whine and moan before he set upon other objections. His nips traveled down her neck before he went back up to nipped her jaw. He rose his head up to stare at her as he abandoned his grip on her jaw to stroke it along her cheek. He smirked as she heard him ask,"What is it?"

His claws grazed along the side of her neck. She breathed heavily and tried to arch into him. This earned her a dark chuckle from him. He then started grinding his hips into hers. Soft and needy moans were his reward. His eyes burned into hers which had narrowed as lust settled into them. Then he asked,"How bad do you need it, mate?"

Her voice was not her own, her body was not her own. In her mind she was trying to going control and stop herself. Without her permission she heard herself moan out,"Badly." The sound was needy and she was being driven crazy. Kouga chuckled some more before he brought his mouth to capture hers. The kiss was chaste and left her wanting more. With every grind of his hips she could feel him hardening. Begging to be released. He stopped his hips and stared deeply into her eyes. Then Kouga released her leg and rested his elbows beside her head. He lowered his head to her ear as he hotly whispered,"The only one your fooling is yourself." With that he thrust his burning need into her.

* * *

><p>Two pairs of eyes snapped open to the morning.<p>

Kagome shot up and breathed heavily. She looked around to find that she was still in her room. Mentally she made a check list.

Clothes. Check.

In her own den. Check.

She lifted the hem of her pants and undergarments and peered down as she thought,'_Virgin...'_ She let go and looked to the side at Jaxis who was still asleep. Kagome looked away and sourly finished that thought.

'_Not for ten years._'

It had all been a dream. Figures that the first dream since coming here that wasn't a nightmare would be her own mind mocking the desire that she still retained for him. With a deep breath she calmed herself and layed back down onto the bed as she stared at the ceiling. She had an annoyed expression as she cursed the dream. There was just no breaks for her. Her eyes shifted to the side to Jaxis as he started to stir. She rolled over and smiled as she greeted him in the morning.

Kouga's eyes snapped open to light of the morning filling his den. He smirked as he layed staring at the ceiling. She hadn't been in his den in his bed. It had all been just a wonderfully teasing dream. He didn't doubt that he wouldn't be able to make that dream come true. Her mouth might say 'No', yet that morning her body was screaming 'Yes'. How he would have loved for it to not be a dream. He was almost salivating at the thought that she might have finally crumbled her stony skin and finally melted into his arms. Yet the feel of her skin was so real under his palm. Her needy voice. He inhaled the air as he closed his eyes, her arousal had been-

At this he snapped them back open. Her arousal was in the air. It may not be from his den but it was there. His eyes deepened their colour as he slowly rose to get up. He walked over and pushed the pelt to his den aside. Then he looked toward their den. He closed his eyes and took in a deep inhale. A dark smirk crossed his features as he thought,'_Looks like someone shared my dream._' The beast within growled his satisfaction confirming Kouga's thought. As he opened his eyes, they had turned red.

Now he didn't know how long he had been standing there indulging into his dark thoughts of marching in and reliving some of those moments in the dream. Yet if there was anything that could make him pull his inner demon away from the surface faster than he could run it was the sight of Jaxis coming out of the den. His eyes cleared up some as the boy turned to stare at Kouga. He was slightly surprised and then asked,"Kouga, did you get enough sleep? Your eyes look like my mom's when I woke her after she had been reading arcana 'til late at night." Kouga laughed and rubbed his eyes as he said,"Maybe kid... How's your mother?"

Jaxis looked inside and then said,"She's going back to sleep. Last night she was really tired and she hadn't fully recovered yet. I think she said that she was going to stay inside for the entire day." Kouga nodded and then asked,"You're staying with her, aren't you?" Jaxis smiled brightly as he said,"Of course." Kouga nodded and then said before he went back inside,"Let me know if you two need anything."

He watched as the boy nodded and went back in. Most likely to nap a bit more along with his mother. This mating season was not going to be easy for him. He felt slightly ashamed of himself for getting so caught up in the heat. In past seasons he would merely seduce a woman or two and bring them back for some meaningless romping... Five times per day. Hell this was his favorite time of the year! There were plenty of bitches in heat and they weren't bad looking either. He was the leader and a damn good looking one too. It wasn't that hard to seduce both demoness and human.

His thoughts once again turned to Kagome. This time they were merely the few times he observed her as she relaxed. He didn't want meaningless sex anymore. He wanted his mate. He wanted it to be her that he saw next to him in the morning. No one else but Kagome. Every other girl paled in comparison to the very essence of her. None of them were even close to holding a ghost of a chance now that he had her here. He sighed and retreated to his den. Both he and his beast would have to lock themselves away in here for mating season. Already he had pissed off Kagome for the past few days by pulling that game up on her. While it had been lovely to see her fight, he had pushed her a bit too far. They would be strong.


	8. Chapter 8

Her eyes opened up to the world. Jaxis had a couple of his friends over. They must have woken up early and came to talk with Jaxis. When they sat her stir and begin to sit up Jaxis happily greeted,"Good morning, mom!" She drowsily smiled and replied back,"Good morning." As she swung her feet over the kids all stood up as they got excited to go and play. Jaxis was right with her as he tugged her along as she went slowly about her routine. Finally she was dragged outside before they bolted off to go folic among the spring flowers. She waved them off as she hung by the den still. She had gotten a cup and placed some mint and other herbs in it with water. As she swirled the cup in her hands it heated up and mixed the ingredients together. She looked down and stopped once they were blended nicely into a brew. Its steam carried the hot minty flavor into her nose. She inhaled deeply before she sipped it. It tasted so refreshingly hot.

After a while of allowing her body to slowly wake up she turned her gaze to Kouga's den... He had as of lately stopped coming out. At first he had just stopped provoking her to play his little game. Then his visits out of his den had stopped. She looked out to find that there were very few women out with their children. In fact the ones that were outside were the ones that had mates and children. The woman sat with their men as they all talked. Kagome approached and called out,"Hey... Mind if I come sit with you?" At this the women nearly fainted. Finally one excitedly said,"Of course! Come and talk with us."

As Kagome sat down, a woman then asked,"So how are you feeling this morning?"

Kagome took a gulp of the brew and then replied,"I'll be feeling better once I wake up. I was up a bit too late because I wanted to get some reading down." The female nodded. They chatted for a bit before Kagome looked around and said,"So I see that the group this time had cut down significantly. I could have swore that just a week ago practically everyone was outside. At this the females blushed and Ari said,"Its normal for this time of the season."

At this she shrugged and gulped down the last of the brew as she continued talking with the females.

* * *

><p>Jaxis glanced over to Kouga's den. He hadn't seen the man as of lately. Normally Kouga would be out by this time and would either be doing some duties or something that would make his mom mad. Yet he could tell that Kouga was still in the den. A couple of the other boys joined him in staring into their leaders den. The faint traces of smoke drifted against their noses. It smelled like he was burning herbs.<p>

He looked to the other children as he asked,"I haven't seen him come out." Issun tilted his head and then said,"Its not entirely abnormal... What isn't normal is the fact that we're not hearing giggling." The other kid with them then added,"Well I haven't seen him bother anyone but your mom. Normally he would have been like some of the other men and would have been kissing up to the females. He's alone though..."

Jaxis and Issun nodded as they confirmed,"He's alone."

They all stared at the den before Jaxis stepped to go walk to his den. The other two stopped him quickly and asked in whispers,"What are you doing?"

"Shouldn't we go in and ask whats wrong?"

The three stared at Kouga's den. They were torn between curiousity and the rules of their parents. Suddenly they heard Kagome call out,"Hey! What are you doing?" The three boys jumped and turned back to stare at her. She was standing up with her hands on her hips. They all shook their heads and ran off to go play. Kagome watched them run off before turning her attention back to Kouga's den. She briefly wondered what they were doing. Was there something wrong? At this she narrowed her eyes before she turned around and sat back down.

* * *

><p>She quickly found that nights were getting colder instead of warmer. At least on her end, Jaxis seemed content asleep under the blankets. Kagome on the other hand was almost shivering. Her toes curled tightly before releasing as she attempted to coax more blood to pump and warm them up.<p>

At first when it started she could handle it, now it was getting crazy. She was relying more and more on her brew. Drowsily she staggered over to her supplies. It was almost a damn potion table by now. Ingredients and jars were scattered ontop of the surface. Her eyes were closed as she had already memorized each ingredients position. She had everything but the one very important ingredient, Rosemary. Opening her eyes she searched the table. They had run out. Her body made her shiver and she curled forward to retain heat.

Thats when she felt it, a wisp of warmth. She looked up to find shimmering among the wind that brought her the warmth. It was her powers leading her again. Curiously, she wrapped her arms around herself and left with a hesitant look to Jaxis. They drifted out the den and then as soon as she walked past the pelt they shot straight into Kouga's room. Only a single shimmering strand stuck out. Luring her to enter his room. Yet she stayed, merely staring at it. After a few moments she silently scoffed and stormed back into her room as she whispered to herself,"As if."

This would not be the first night. Every night she was struck by an unannounced coldness. She made sure to try and keep on top of her Rosemary but then her powers would come to her. Bringing a pleasent heat and caress to her body. She would look at them as they drifted out and into his room. It even came to the point where she had to question if it really was her powers and not just a figment of imagination brought on by the cold. Then again it was consistant with her powers. If it wasn't enough, she had skipped on sleeping. Every time she nodded off, he would appear in her dreams. A seductive looming figure. It changed its scenery every time for her yet it was constant in its mocking.

Kagome sat on her bed as her finger tapped impatiently against her jaw. She had fooled Jaxis into thinking that she had fallen asleep. In her lap was a book of Arcana yet she wasn't reading it.

A warm caress on her shoulder.

"Oh good your right on time.", she harshly whispered.

They were persistant in their warmth now. They wrapped around her in a comforting embrace. Almost as if they were trying to apologize. Then it started to pull, trying to get her to follow its will completely this time. With as sigh she looked pitifully toward the entrance of her den as she saw it leave her. Taking its warmth with it. With a sigh she stood up from the bed and walked outside. It was like they were in a river as they flowed abruptly straight into his den once again. Then she narrowed her eyes as she thought out loud,"I wonder if he has any extra blankets?"

* * *

><p>It was pure hell. He laid lazily in his bed. This hellish routine was really doing a number on his. Night and day it was the same thing. If he wasn't smoking he was laying in his bed trying to force himself into slumber. They wanted to go out and grab their mate and drag her into the den. It drove him mad seeing her sitting out there with other males around. Sure they were all mated and kept their distance yet it didn't matter. It was the mere simple fact that she was his mate and he was not there. She should be under him... On top of him... Beside him. Dear lord, she should be in here taking care of him! However he couldn't act on those desires. He might as well kiss his hopes of getting into her good graces goodbye and sent them down to hell in a handmade basket.<p>

He had quickly made sure that no other female would walk into his room after the first one made the mistake. He had snarled in anger and she quickly retreated after leaving him his meal. After that it was strictly his men that cautiously entered and left after leaving the meat.

He could feel Jaxis and the other children as they stared worriedly into his den. Days had blurred together and it was all just the same. His only count was his meals. So he knew that the Spring Heat was in full swing.

Kouga sat at the edge of his bed as he hung his head. He wanted to to go sleep. If only the torturous dreams would leave him be. Sleep was getting harder and harder to come by. There was once a point earlier where he loved them, he was allow to act out his desires. However, now he hated them. They always stopped just when it was getting good.

Light flooded into his den as the pelt was pushed back. Who on earth would be coming into his den this late? He lifted his head up and looked to the side at the shadow. It had an hourglass figure. Definately female, he took in a sniff at the air and went wide eyed. He then asked over his shoulder,"What do you want, Kagome?"

She was surprised at this and jumped back a bit. A smoking pipe was held loosely in his hand. Slowly she walked in cautiously, the air wasn't right in here. The pelt fell back, purging the two into the secrecy of darkness. Kagome then said,"I can in here to ask if you had any extra blankets. Do you?" She watched as Kouga was frozen for a moment. Then he took in a deep breath through his nose as he stood. Then he exhaled and turned toward her. The slivers of moonlight illuminated her silloette. For her, all she could do was stare into his eyes. It was this one again. They were the same yet also different. This one was much more primal. He stalked toward her as he repeated in a question,"Extra blankets?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"W-Well I-I-I...", she stammered before she backed away as Kouga was stalking closer. She like a helpless sheep as he slowly herded her. His eyes mocked sincere confusion as she finally said as she stopped as the pelt hit her back,"It's um, getting a little too cold for me. Jaxis is fine but-"

His eyes filled with lust as he quietly growled out,"You don't need the blankets."

Just like that he quickly reached out and grabbed her away from the entrance. This was going to end. She had finally undone him by merely tempting him so. Sitting with other males away from him, coming into his den alone, and finally the last straw was that she was cold. Oh he would make sure she slept warm tonight, but he didn't blankets to do that.

Kagome gasped as his rough hand wrapped around her arm and brought her away from the exit. She was brought closely to his body and sweet gods he was deliciously hot. His body herded her's as he kept their distance short. Her eyes were wide and startled as she stared. The edge of the bed pressed against her legs and he roughly pushed her down upon it before layering himself on her. His nose was immediately to her neck as he inspected her. It was almost like he was searching for something as he explored her exposed skin. All he found was the scent of Jaxis. He calmed a bit before he looked back up to her. This time he rose up and captured her lips. First it was gentle and loving, then it became wild and lustful. Heat pooled to their centers as she returned his kiss just as needy as him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave a single thrust against her hips. The spike of heat was wonderous. Her hands rubbed along his chest as she inspected it. Every rig, every detail of his muscular body. The smell of him that just screamed male. Her arms made it to his shoulders where she massaged them. He let out a please growl as his mouth left her lips to take in air. He breathed heavily as he watched her catch her breath as well as she slowly opened her eyes. They were drowning in lust again. With a smirk he set upon her neck as he licked up and down it's canvas. Her skin was sweeter than honey to him. It was so soft and delicate. His rough hands explored the expanse of her back as she arched into him when he grinded his hips into hers again. This time his ears were rewarded by her moan.

Kouga growled in pleasure. Her arms wrapped around his neck in an embrace as she closed her eyes once again. She was melting and her mind had come undone. After a while of her mocking dreams, getting little to no sleep, and being cold as all heck... Everything be damned. She was in love with the heat that radiated from him and into her.

After a while of grinding into the moaning and heavily breathing woman he rose from the bed and begun to undress himself from what little clothing he still had on. His manhood was large and fully erect by now. It relieved some of the discomfort he had been feeling yet it still ached. Kagome sat up as she did so as well. They were too far gone, a train going full speed down the tracks. He hand discarded his pelt quickly and moved to help her rid herself of her clothes.

As he pushed her to the center he held her in a commanding gaze. She was locked in and left with no other option than to obey. He once again set his mouth onto her skin. His hand firmly grippsed her breast. His mouth went to her ear as he breathed into his before he slowly dragged his tongue along its shell. Kagome squirmed and arched up into him. Tempting him to just condemn the foreplay and pound into her. That would have to come later. He wanted to play and and enjoy this. He finally had her obediant and wanting. The last thing he wanted to was snap her out of her heat like he had done last time. Kagome was going to stay the night, perhaps even longer than that. He nipped along her jaw before he crushed her lips with his. He allowed her tongue to explore his mouth as they kissed. Her tongue traced slowly his fangs which had made the male shiver and push against her body harder.

His hands were going amazing things to her body. The hand on her breast massaged the mouth while its fingers rolled her nipple. His other hand was holding her thigh as he ran his claws lightly up and down.

"Mine.", he whispered against her lips.

Kouga rubbed his cock against her lower lips. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as he felt how wet she was for him. That was a feast he would have to enjoy at another time. For now he really just wanted something rough. He brought his mouth down and bit her, testing just how far she had gone. He was pleased to hear her moan of pain and pleasure. Her legs tried to wrap around his waist. Her hands that had been softly stroking his back now raked her nails along its expanse. He released the flesh before he growled in pleasure once again. She was ready to play this game.

Fangs traced her neck before he took a bit into his mouth roughly. His claws dug in only a little bit, letting her know they were there. Her hands threaded themselves into his hair and pulled as the knot in her stomach tightened. Kagome returned the favor with her own stinging nips along his neck. He smirke and used his tail to whip the side of her leg. With each rough act, it was more of a release for both of them. Her fears and anger along with his.

However, she finally pushed him to the edge with a slight maneuver of her hips. He had been so focused on driving her futher into their rouch play that he had lost his attention to the firm grind against her. However, with just the right turn of her hips, he felt the head of his cock slid into the moist, heavenly warmth between her legs. His entire body froze as a bolt of pleasure shot straight up. His nose was buried into her neck as his eyes went wide. They had wound the knot too tight and now it had snapped.

He thrusted hard into her. Watched in male pride as she moaned and arched against him. He chuckled and stroked the side of her face as he said against her neck,"Still as lovely as I remember. Have you missed me as well?"

He filled her completely, almost like he was made specifically for her. Not that she needed to say it, but she had in a small factor missed his body. Slow and hard he thrust into her. He needed no words from her really. Her reaction was enough to tell him that she remembered their last embrace. He brought himself to loom over her and watch as his slow, firm thrusts had her moaning softly. Her hands rested against his hips. They weren't pushing against them, merely holding on as he kept his slow pace.

Its desired effect was accomplished as she growled out,"Go faster."

Now he _could_ drive her on to nirvana. However, he wanted just a bit more from her. After all she was the one who teased him. Now it was time for a little bit of his payback. He slowed his thrusts even more, making the woman beneath him glare up at him as she asked,"What the hell?" With a dark smirk he then said,"Mine." She didn't seem to get the point. His hands drifted up and entwined with her's as he pinned them above her head. He held his hips against hers. He then stopped almost making the woman yell for him to continue. He held his hips firmly with hers to keep them still as he leaned down and growled out,"Mine."

It took him a while to get it through her head. He watched the wheels turn as she tried to tempt him to forsake his stand and just pound her into bliss. Yet he was firm and would not allow her to move. Her eyes looked into his, pleading this time. There was a silent conversation as the point finally got through. His hips stern as he waited. Finally she barely whispered back,"Yours."

He rewarded her with a thrust as he leaned down to her hear as he asked,"Who's?" He gave her a quick thrust as she cried out,"I'm all yours!" That was all he needed from her. He began thrusting again, this time it was hard and fast, almost frenzied as he pounded into her sensitive sex. She cried out with every movement in and out. Though he was rough with her, he held himself from causing physical damage. He was urged on by the very way her body and voice reacted. The way she would tightly hold on to his shoulders, her nails digging into his shoulder blade. Yet she held herself back as she moaned and cried out for more. He aided her by capturing her lips with his. She didn't want to be loud. Jaxis was only peacefully asleep in the den next to them.

As they neared their peak his thrusts slowed but their power was not lost. It was Kagome who first came undone as she cried out into his mouth. The only one she hadn't held back on. Following after her he dug deep and held firmly there. White, hot seed shot into her in pulses. She fell back down to earth with him on top of her. Both were panting heavily as they enjoyed the silence after. He occupied himself with tasting the salt of her skin. Kouga didn't stay like this for very long. Not when he finally had gotten his mate to submit. He hardened within her as his licks turned to nips.

Kagome looked down to him as she felt him start up again. He returned with a smirk, it was all she needed to know that she was going to be here for a while. Kouga brought himself to loom over her. The movement made her whimper arch her back a bit. She was still sensitive, she needed a break.

"Kou-"

He silenced her with a kiss. Then he said as he began to move slowly again,"Just a little bit more."

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her up to sit. His movements never failed as he held onto her. Then he said,"Now that we're finally here, you think you can just leave? That's not how it works my love. No, you know as well as I do that we're not leaving here for a long while."

He slid his hands down to hold onto her hips. As he moved within her. Kagome hand her hands in his hair and pulled him close as she aided him by lifting and lowering herself to his tempo. Kouga set himself back to tasting the sweet salt of her skin. With a smile he nipped her collar bone and said,"Good girl, that's it." She lowered herself and rolled her hips against his. His head leaned back as he let out a broken moan.

Slowly they were climbing again. He kept her from increasing the tempo. Which surprised her after them coming off their rough sex just a mere few minutes. Yet this time, he insisted and enforced that this time they were going about things slow. Before he was punishing her for her 'transgressions', now he wanted to enjoy himself for as long as possible. Which was hard with her since she sometimes caught him off guard by rolling her hips against his as she had him buried deep.

Kouga moaned and laid down onto his back. His eyes locked with hers as they stared at each other through the veil of lust.

Kagome had to admit it. As he laid down along the bed, she found it hard to not admire his body as it was on display for her. As he moved up into her, his muscles moved in unison and brought her the most delicious pleasure. He bared it all for her to take over and she decided that slow pace was what she wanted. His body moved under her and she was able to feel its very path now. They had been frenzied before and now things were more meaningful. Her eyes traced every ridge of muscle. He was built strong, but not too much. Then she found herself lost into his electrifying blue eyes. They held a soft lustful expression, yet it was calm. He captured her and she was left with no other option than to stay.

She rolled her hips again. His back arched and he let out a groan as his eyes tightly closed. For the moment, he would allow her to stay in control, he wasn't going to complain. At any moment it would be so easy to turn them and once again dominate her. Then again it was hypnotic to watch her body in action as she moved with him. The roll of her hips that nearly sent him over the edge every time, he was losing himself to the angel on top of him. Her rolls become more frequent as she leaned down lower to him.

Kouga chuckled as he asked with one barely opened eye,"Is someone getting close again?"

He knew that she was trying to drive him over the edge. With a smirk he then said,"Sorry love, but we both know how this will end." Kouga held on firm as she continued her tatics against him. Trying to get him to submit into her body. Once he felt her get desperate he smirked and quickly gave one firm thrust in just the right spot to allow him to hear her give a broken strangled cry before she fell on top of him. With a couple more he was pumping more of his seed into her.

She only had a couple more minutes to catch her breath before he turned them again. He pulled out and nuzzled her before he growled against her neck,"Its going to be a long night."


	9. Chapter 9

He woke some time in the late hours of morning. The memories and scents of last night still lingered. With a smirk he stretched and yawned. Then he shivered as the morning coolness reached his skin. His hand slid along the bed in search of his lovely mate. His eyes snapped open when he felt his hand dip over the edge of the bed.

She was gone...

What had been a warm and frisky morning was now shattered into a cold and very rude awakening. His eyes narrowed as they took on a dark shade. His bitch was gone! His claws extended out as rage filled him. His mind flashed the memories of all the times he saw her sitting with other males. Then it came to the image of her in the embrace of another. With a growl he sat up and glared around the room. Indeed she was gone from his den and he definately couldn't smell her even near the entrance. His snarl echoed out as he exited his bed. The pack that were up now snapped their attention to their leaders den. He quickly dressed and came out. Ari went knew immediately what was happening. No wolf demon male liked waking up alone after he mated. Especially during mating season. It was a sign of disrespect. It wasn't common, quite rare in fact, when a female did make the mistake of leaving her mate during mating season. She herself had made that mistake only once. The first mating season she had with her mate she had left as he slept to go and bring back food. Back then she was naive and thought only of it to be a sweet gesture. Her mate's instincts woke him up and took over his entire being. When confronted she was barely able to soothe him when she explained.

Kouga's eyes scanned the area, there would be punishment for this. The pack that was gathered all turned their attention to the cave which held the hotsprings. His eyes followed suit and he saw Kagome's glaive right outside its entrance. He growled loudly and stormed over.  
>She was his mate and no one elses. If some male decided he would be brave then fine, he would go and see the bastard who was feeling lucky that day. Oh she would pay dearly!<p>

As he approached he heard her giggling and the sound of splashing water. His fangs now cut into his bottom lip a bit. He was the fucking alpha! They actually had the goddamn nerve to sneak around his back? His demonic energy crackled as he got closer and closer. First he would gut the bastard with her and then he would take her back to the den. He would show her the mistake she had made. Just as he would show her that he was her dominate.  
>He could hear his blood rushing through his veins. Everything was over the top as images continued to flash of his mate with any of the unmated males in his pack. His thoughts then started to slow and screech themselves to a hault when he heard the voice of the other with her. It sounded male, but very young...<p>

He knew this voice, but where?

His pace slowed to a cautious stride as he entered the hotspring and stared at the two figures who froze. He stood frozen as well as both he and his beast took in the realization of the situation... Kagome sat shocked and a bit afraid in the water. In her lap was their son, Jaxis who was confused. There was no unmated male... His mate was merely bathing with their son. His shocked gaze went to Jaxis as he asked,"Are you alright, Kouga? Your eyes look completely red!" The boy didn't know that this was what happened when the beast took over. His gaze turned back to Kagome and they stared at each other for a while. Then they softened before he wordlessly stripped down to join them. Kagome glared at him and diverted her gaze as she said,"What the hell are you doing?!"  
>He smirked and then said as he submerged his body into the water,"Bathing with my family. What does it look like?"<p>

Kagome refused to meet his eyes. Her gaze turned away while Jaxis happily continued to splash around. She had come to relax from her guilt about what happened last night. The last thing she wanted was to have anything to do with Kouga. She barely was able to lie to her son when he asked where she had been. Now to mention she didn't get enough sleep and her eyes held a pinkish tone to them as well. Her eyes snapped to Kouga when she noticed his demonic energy coming down onto her. His beast remained in control as he glared at her. They hardly noticed when the other children came in and cheerfully called for Jaxis to join them. It was so quick and soon Kagome found herself alone with the male as his anger seemed to climb a bit before he asked as he looked away,"Why did you leave?"

She narrowed her eyes and said,"Jaxis and I always take a bath in the morning."

"You should have woken me up as well."

"And why would I do that?"

"Your my mate that's why and last night-!"

"Last night never happened!"

At this he snarled and loomed over her. His energy crackled around them and it stiffled her. She winced more out of fear. It only lasted a second before he left extremely pissed off. Leaving her alone and feeling surprising cold.

* * *

><p>She wished she could say that the rest of the day went alright. However, his rage did not fade in the least. He was more aggressive with her and spent nearly evey moment with her. She and practically everyone could see that his beast was barely remembering that she was a human. Kagome had small dots from where his claws had nicked her skin. Things were so tense and unstable that even Jaxis had stopped playing with the children to take his place by his mother.<br>Kagome needed him as well. For when Jaxis was around he didn't try grabbing her. For the better part of the beginning of the day, they could be heard arguing. Jaxis didn't understand what exactly they were arguing about since for the most part Kagome wrapped it tightly in disguise and innuendos. Kouga on the other hand was blunt but his replies didn't make any sense. His eyes just got darker and darker as the day went on. He became more and more like a wolf, even to the point where he no longer spoke their language. He snarled, snapped, barked, and growled. To the rest of the pack they could understand every word of the enraged and distressed leader. To Kagome and Jaxis, he was just a very threatening male.

What made matters worse was that Kagome had yet to go to sleep. Kouga's constant presence, she just couldn't find a moment to actually go to sleep. She was fearing for Jaxis' safety, just as well as her own. The male before her was very much different from the one that she had seen during winter and even before then. This one she saw as dangerous and deadly. If she even so much as allowed her eyes even a moment's peace she had no doubts that he would take that moment to finally kill both of them.

As for the pack they saw quite the different seen. His beast had been pushed too far and now he was in a worse situation. The beast no longer had the ability to communicate his feelings in a way they could understand. They could see that he was trying his best but every attempt to communicate only made the two back away in fear.

Then finally it came to a crashing hault.

Kagome slammed her glaive down making him jump back as she yelled,"Just leave us alone! Let us go!"

He snarled,"I won't! I'm not backing off anymore! This is going to stop and your going to submit to me!"

"Jaxis stand behind me.", she said as she held her glaive ready for battle as the male seemed to be getting ready to pounce.

Jaxis on the other hand grabbed his head. The voice was acting up again. He grunted in pain as he tightly held it as the internal struggle began.

'Stop them! Father is not going to hurt her!'

'He's snarling and snapping at mom.'

'That doesn't mean he's going to attack. Just get her to calm down.'

"Stop..."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and the male took a single step toward her as he growled low,"Calm down!"

She took it as a que and swung. He grabbed the pole and stilled it. Kagome then used the momentum from her swing to bring her body to kick him. He released and glared has she made contact with his chest. He scoffed as he growled,"We've already had this battle before. I'm not going to let you win. Your my mate and I won't lost you. Just calm down."

"Stop!", Jaxis called out as his eyes started to tint pink.

At his growl she thrusted her blade at him. He grabbed the pole once again. This time he went to pull it away. Only to end up swinging Kagome to the side and practically throwing her a few feet away. She slid along the ground before she found her grip and flipped back up to a standing position. Her channels flared and she tossed a fireball back at him. He jumped away and dashed to her. He grabbed her arm only for her to slap him and summon up an earth pike. It got him to quickly retreat before coming right back. She was ready and swung her glaive behind her. He brought up his hand to protect him from the blade as he was knocked back. Kouga stared down as pain flared from his hand. There was a gash and blood oozed from it. He licked away some of the blood before running up and throwing his body against her's sending both to the ground. The action caused Kagome's glaive to fly out of her hands. Kouga was quickly to pin them to the ground as he hovered above snarling and snapping,"Your going to hurt someone! Why won't you just calm down and accept what happened last night?!" His mouth came down to bite firmly against her neck.

"Bastard! So what, are you just going to kill me now?", she yelled as tears rose to her eyes.

"I would never-!"

"Mom-"

"Ever-!"

"Just-"

"Harm you! I love you!"

"Mom, Dad, STOP!"

Both parent's eyes widened as their attention snapped to Jaxis who stood shaking. His fists clenched to his sides as his eyes faded from pink to white. Then they stayed at white as Kouga asked,"Say it again?" Kouga's eyes faded back to a pink as he stared in shock.

Jaxis breathed heavily. He had finally managed to get them to stop. Then his eyes drifted closed as he bented down and held his knees as he calmed himself. As soon as his breathing smoothed out he then said,"Dad's... Trying to calm you down, mom. He's wasn't trying to hurt you, he never made any move to harm you."

He opened his eyes to stare as they moved away from one another. Yet their attention was directed on him. Kouga had felt his heart skip a beat when he had heard Jaxis refer to him as 'Dad'. It had done the same as he called him Dad again. Only the second time it had more of an effect since he had heard him clearly. Confirmed that it wasn't just his mind. Jaxis had finally called him Dad, accepted him as his father. Kagome was still stunned. Her mind ran through his words over and over again. Just trying to grasp what he had just said. Her mind was at odds once again. Her gaze drifted to the man at her side who also had turned his attention to her. The two stared at each other for the longest time...

* * *

><p>Kagome laid in her bed. She no longer held a shocked expression as she stared at the wall infront of her. It was conflicted and aggervated. Her mind was at odds again. Now the part of her that held feelings for Kouga was putting up the biggest fight it had. Before it was only a small nip in her mind, now it was in full blown battle mode. Then came the part that rememberd her nightmares.<p>

She groaned and grabbed her head. Jaxis sat on the bed beside her. He looked at his mother as she was at war with herself. Trying to figure out how she felt about him finally calling Kouga, dad. He had to admit that with his mother like this, he felt a bit bad about doing it in the first place. If he had to do it over again... He'd do the same thing. They were fighting, at least his mother was. She was actually aiming to harm him and Kouga had the gash to prove it. His inner demon... It had taken control and that was what it knew would stop them and bring Dad back to his senses enough to finally communicate with them in a language they knew. Even if he did look threatening and there were times Jaxis could swear that he was trying to bite them. His inner demon held him back and told him that it was not the case.

Yet now here he was in the aftermath. His mother was conflicted and Dad was in his personal den. Jaxis had reluctantly followed his mother when she staggered back into their den.

It wasn't long before he laid down and fell asleep. Kagome on the other hand was dying to join Jaxis in the realm of sleep. Yet she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She laid in her bed, cold as she had been the night before, only this time she mysteriously had a sting in her hand. She brought it up to look at it and saw a small blue light from her powers. It was a thin channel and her eyes followed it up her arm. Finally her eyes followed it to her scar on her stomache. Her mind only conjured on explaination as to the source of this slight pain in her hand, the mating bond between her and Kouga.

With a sigh she grabbed her herbs and other healing supplies. It was sun down and Jaxis had turned in early for the night. Her mind flooded her with images of the blood that just oozed form his hand, even as he went back to his den.

It was done by her own hand... And she did have to admit that everything Kouga had done, even if it looked like a threat in the heat of the moment, had been mere moves she would have done to try and disarm an opponent, not kill them. She placed the supplies in a bag as she left her den and turned straight into his. When she entered she found him sitting on his bed. A pool of blood gathered at his feet as he clenched a cloth to try and stop the bleeding. His gaze turned as soon as light filled his den. Their eyes locked on each other before she looked down to her bag as she said,"Need any help with that?"  
>He quirked an eyebrow and chuckled as he said,"Would be nice. I'm sort of having no luck."<p>

Kagome nodded and approached him she sat down and motioned him for his hand. He placed it into her's and watched as she pulled out jars from her bag. She opened one and scooped out the light blue gel with two fingers. Then she lightly applied it to the cut. He winced and his hand jerked a bit but finally the extra pain soothed itself and he looked to see that the gel was stopping the bleeding. It seemed to fizz up before disappearing. His hand was healed enough that it wouldn't bleed anymore. Kagome then dipped some herbs into a jar of yellow oil before she placed them on the cut as well. She flared her powers into the herbs. Then burned away yet it didn't harm his hand. Instead as they burned away it closed up and left his hand as good as new.  
>He inspected his hand before he smiled and said,"So your powers don't just deal pain but take it away as well?"<p>

She smirked and said,"A few. I never really looked into healing spells that much. This is okay for small nicks and gashes but in a life and death situation, it would do very little. Besides i've always had to protect Jaxis so, offensive and defensive spells were always priorety." Kouga nodded, his hands quickly went to grasp hers. She could see that slowly he was losing control to his beast as he said,"Last night happened... You can't just deny it, Kagome. You may be human but i'm not. There are certain things you can't do and-"

He stopped and growled as he tightened his grip on her hand as he glared at the ground. He was trying, really he was.  
>He was snapped out of it when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He looked over as she sighed and placed her forhead against his arm. Then she said,"Last night... Did happen. I'm sorry for saying that it didn't. I just didn't want Jaxis to know, I tried so hard to keep him away from you because you scare me. You are the subject of my nightmares, you held me prisoner... But Jaxis had gotten close to you. Even with my attempts to stop that from happening. You are the male figure he needs. For everything you've helped him with, i'm thankful. I've tried my damn best to try and help him undestand everything!"<br>"Yet there are things you just can't. You aren't demon and you aren't a male... You've kept him safe and raised him to be an amazing kid, Kagome. I will never be able to thank you enough. Back then we were both young and stupid, however you rose up to the challege quickly... Kagome, I'm not going to let you go off again. I want to help you with Jaxis, to continue to be there when he needs help understanding his own body.", Kouga wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to lay down as he continued,"To be there to chase your nightmares away and leave you with nothing but sweet dreams."  
>He bent down and captured her lips. She moaned against him as she allowed herself to become lost in the feeling. When he pulled away he stared into her eyes. Then he smirked and pulled her to come further up and settle her under the blankets. He stripped himself of his clothes and then stripped her of her's despite her slight half-hearted disposition. Finally he brought her to rest against his chest as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She stared up at him before he cooed against her forehead,"Stay."<p>

She sighed and closed her eyes as finally the sweet embrace of sleep took her away.


	10. Chapter 10

The scents in the room were thick. He let out a low growl of satisfaction and inhaled deeply. His eyes fluttered open to the morning light, the memories of what happened the last time filled his mind. Yet they were quickly washed away when the mass that had pinned his upper arm stirred. Soft breaths against his chest made him smirk with male satisfaction.

Sure enough when he looked down he found his lovely mate fast asleep. His hand played in her long dark locks. He turned toward her and wrapped his arms around her as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She was absolutely covered in his scent, just as he was covered in hers. Sleep still held his mate in a tight grip as his movements hadn't roused her. Then again his mate wasn't exactly a morning person. He had always been a very early riser. Up before the sun and ready for the day. Kagome however, he had learned while observing her, was quite a different character. If Jaxis didn't pull her out of bed then she was slumber's paramore 'til late in the morning. He had to say he sort of liked that though. It gave him plenty of time to admire his mate while she was completely relaxed. There was something about the sudden change in her appearance that just took his breath away. When she was away, she was vibrant and held a fire. Then there were the mornings when Kagome moved so slow. Jaxis was somewhere of a median between the two. Then again he practically bursted out the seams with energy. At times the kid was sporatic and it seemed like the he could settle on a single gear.

Kouga lazily played with a lock of her hair as he admired her. It was a couple of hours later before his ear twitched as he heard a soft voice call out. He carefully extracted his arms from her and sat up. His focus turned toward the entrance as he listened for the voice again.

"Mom?"

With a light smirk, Kouga softly replied,"She's in here, Jaxis." He knew that Jaxis would hear. Sure enough a few seconds later the boy hesitantly crept in. The boy looked at his mother before switching to Kouga. He was answered by Kouga patting the space between then. The boy didn't need any other invitation. Happily, he went over to the bed and crawled onto the bed as Kouga moved to make space. He laid on his side, propped up on his elbow, as Jaxis sat on top the fur blankets between them. Jaxis then asked as he looked at Kagome,"So... Are you and Mom not fighting anymore?" Kouga chuckled and ruffled his hair. Once the boy looked back to Kouga he nodded.

"Yeah, we made up... You were scared?"

Jaxis nodded then he asked,"Yesterday, what happened to you?"

"Its just I got a bit too ticked off with some things your mother did."

"It was really scary. You sort of stopped talking and just barked and snapped at us."

At this Kouga sighed and said,"I never stopped talking, I just switched languages... When a wolf demon gets too mad sometimes they're demon come out. We were simply just so mad that we forgot how to speak the language you guys do, we spoke in our natural speech... I'm sorry that it scared you two." Kouga firmly placed a hand on his son's shoulder and then said,"I want you to know now, that even if i'm in that kind of state. You don't need to fear me. No matter how mad I am, no matter how vicious I seem. I will never harm either of you."

Jaxis nodded and smiled. He settled down onto his stomach as he asked,"So, what did Mom do to make you that mad, Dad?" With a chuckle Kouga looked to her and said,"Its just some wolf demon instincts. You mom... Well she made some choices that for wolf demons, aren't very good. I know that she's not a wolf demon but it didn't matter to my instincts. Then some things were said and its all just a mess and confusing to tell you now. This type of thing is for when you get a bit older. When it comes to this, you don't have to worry about it under you reach an older age. I'll revisit this when the time comes don't worry about it."

The two enjoyed their time softly talking. Jaxis asked questions about demon nature and other such things. Kouga sometimes asked little questions about what they did before they came to the mountains. He was curious about the time he had missed. Jaxis answered as much as he could. It went on for a couple more hours before Kagome finally woke. Kouga smirked and leaned down to kiss her as her eyes fluttered open. Jaxis giggled and layered himself onto his mother's body as she laid on her side. Then he cheerfully greeted,"Good morning, Mom!" She blushed heavily and let out an embarassed chuckle before she replied,"Good morning, sweetheart... Morning, Kouga." She could see his wolfish grin as he answered back,"Morning... Mate."

He watched amused as she diverted her eyes. Jaxis chuckled,"Mom, your blushing down to your shoulders!" He only had a second to react when his mother flashed him a smirk before he found himself wrapped in her arms. She turned her body to layer over his a bit as her hands went to tickle the places she knew were his weak spots. He let out a short scream before laughing. Finally he called out through his laughter,"Dad, help me!" In an instant the two found themselves twisting as Kouga took both of them into his arms. They spent a good amount of the time rolling around on the bed in a tickle fight before finally the calls of children stopped them. Jaxis immediately sprang to life as he struggled out of both their arms to meet his friends who stood right outside. Yet he wouldn't leave he looked back to the two. Kouga looked toward Kagome as she sighed before watching her get up and dress.

While he wanted nothing more than to lay in bed all day long with his naked mate, he could see that Kagome would follow closely behind Jaxis to watch him. With a joking growl of iratation he got up to get dressed. He did not put his armor back on though, after all he knew full well that most likely they would end up back in here very soon. It was best to give his feisty mate a break before dragging her back.

Jaxis bolted out when the two started walking to follow him out. He was quite a ways away by the time the couple emerged from the den. Kouga smirked and leaned on the wall next to their den. Kagome took in a deep breath, then shivered as the spring breeze brushed past her heated skin. She looked back to Kouga to see him sit down and meet her gaze. She smiled and then said,"I'm going into my den for a moment. I want to make some tea. Would you like some?" Kouga gave her a smile nod before watching her as she headed into her den. He breathed out contently as he closed his eyes facing forward again. After a couple of moments he felt a presence place their hands on either side of his hips. Heated breath brushed against his chest. Yet the feeling was not pleasant to his senses. No, with Kagome he found the feeling of her breath against him _very_ pleasant. There was only one female that would have this amount of nerve and made him feel this disgusted with her touch. He let out a loud snarl at the red haired female and watched in satisfaction as she jumped back.

"What the hell are you doing, Ayame? I thought you left back to the north?"

She glared at him and then said,"I came to be with you for mating season... I can see that you've been enjoying your latest human wh-"

"Finish that and you will not live to see a minute later.", he slowly growled out. The female unaffected as she said,"Kouga you know she's not a fit to be Alpha female."

He darkly chuckled and said,"My mate is fully able to serve under me. I will not take much more of this, girl. I am a happily ta-"

"Your still available."

He went silent and glared at her as he snapped,"What the hell are you talking about?!" She smirked and then said,"You may have marked her, you may think your happy now, but it won't last long. She can't mark you back and by our standards your still an available male. By our traditions I'm still fully in my right to pursue you."

Kouga didn't seem the tiniest bit amused. He looked to the den that his mate currently was in and smirked. Then he turned to Ayame and said,"Really? Then go ahead. She's right in there. All it would take is a simple call and i'm sure she'd be happy to fight you." Ayame's expression fell. This caused the male to sneer,"What? Go ahead."

Just the look of fear in her eyes and the way to retreated told him everything. She may talk a lot of game but she knew damn well that she would never dare challenge Kagome. Ayame may not have seen the woman in action but rumors were enough. Both she and her beast would know that any such battle would only end one way. Ayame would lose against the powerful witch, even Kouga had to be on his toes when fighting against her.

Ayame snarled at the den before she got up and stormed off. She would bide her time. There was no way she would let Kouga go. His beast was merely confused about what it wanted. She would kill the woman and show him that she was his true mate. Yet if she tried anything now, she's likely end up extra burnt or impaled by a shard of earth.

This left Kouga alone in his thoughts. His smirk faded and he looked to the den which contained his unsuspecting mate. What Ayame had said was true. By wolf standards, he was very much on the market as he wasn't marked. Then again Kagome was a human and couldn't mark him. He felt his beast growling at the fact. Damnit! This was mating season! Just a few moments ago he and his beast were very content. Now... Now he was yearning for Kagome to mark him. With marking it would not matter what happened. He could take the longest bath and he'd carry his scent. 'Til the day she died and even more, every demon would know who she belong to.

_Our bond is incomplete_

Kagome had already proven that she felt the effects of the bond. She could feel what he desired or felt. It wasn't just mental, her own powers made it effect her physically. Yet she was closed off to him. While she wore her emotions and desires very much on her sleeve, Kouga still wanted to be connected to her. He yearned to feel completed... But that wouldn't ever happen now would it? Anger rose as he cursed Ayame under his breath. She had dove the knife in and now he was at odds with himself. It brought her fading scent into his full awareness. It drove the beast mad. It wasn't until the pelt that covered her den pulled back that he was snapped out of it.

She met his eyes and in that instant he grabbed her wrist and like a bullet he pulled her back into the steamy room. Their son would be safe with the watchful eyes of the pack which relaxed outside.

* * *

><p>For the next few day's Kouga seemed to be taken in by a madness. Kagome left the den, when she did it was mostly to keep up with Jaxis' training. It was during these times that she was all too open to Kouga's erratic emotions. He went from feeling content, to sadness, to anger, finally to yearning. It was an endless cycle and soon he dragged her back.<p>

The only other break they'd have was when Jaxis was with them. It was during these times that Kouga was more stable. He stayed content and loving.

Kagome looked toward him as he brought his hand to grasp her's. She frowned and now didn't follow him. He glared at her slightly and gently yanked on her arm. Again she didn't move. Only turned toward the male with a questioning gaze. He again motioned her to follow him. Kagome had enough of this. She didn't like him being this erratic. So she sighed and asked,"Is everything alright Kouga?" He visibly tensed and he looked a bit surprised. With a growl he easily yanked her over to him and wrapped an arm around her waist as he replied,

"I'm perfectly fine."

He lifted her up and began walking to their den. Kagome started to grind her teeth as he walked. Once she was placed done on the bed she sat up and then said,"You know that's bullshit. I can feel it Kouga. You've been erratic in your emotions. Tell me what's wrong." He pushed her onto her back as he climbed ontop of her. His eyes faded from the blue to pure red. His eyes commanded her's to obey. Yet in this she would not. Her eyes held their glare of defiance as she then stated firmly,"I'm not going to drop it." Kouga growled and lowered his weight onto her. He buried his face into the crook of her neck as he inhaled her scent. He was silent and they stayed like that for a while. Then he lifted himself as he said,"There is nothing you can do." With that he left the den. She was left feeling cold and strangely sad.

It was after this point that something had been placed between the two. It was exhausting Kagome and pissing her off. It was more than a few times she tried to force the issue out of him. This was not like Kouga. This was what he wanted wasn't it? He wanted a family and had damn well annoyed her enough to finally get it. Then right when he finally got them, he sudden decided to pull this on her.

She no longer resisted him when he went to pull her to the den. Yet it was painful that right after when she felt the shifts in his emotions. He was suffering and wasn't letting her know about the issue.

She tucked Jaxis into bed. Kouga slowly walked in and leaned against the wall watching. Kagome turned her head toward him and stared into his bright blue eyes. She walked over to the table and sat down at it. Her eyes focused on Kouga. He was still and returned her stare before he sighed and went to join her. As soon as he sat down Kagome tapped on the wooden surface. A couple more minutes passed as the two battled their wills. Kagome slammed her hand on the table and then snapped,"Out with it! I'm tired of this, Kouga. I thought this is what you wanted. You fucking fought hard enough for it and now... Is this not what you want anymore?"

Kouga was shocked and growled as he said,"Of course this is what I want. Don't ever ask that again. After months of fighting with you-"

"You just don't seem happy."

"Fighting to just bond with my son-"

"That's the only time you seem constantly content."

"Fighting to get you to accept being my mate-"

"Your always emotionally in pain with me."

"Why the fuck would I have any reason to be emotionally in pain. I have a mate who is incapable of marking me back!"


End file.
